The Band
by Sovereign64
Summary: High School AU. Desperate in finding an ECA, Yuri Lowell joins the school's music club, also to find out that he's the club's only male member. Can a person who has no experience in music help Estelle, Rita Mordio and Judith fulfill their dreams in playing music and help their school win the annual school music competition? (Yuri X Estelle, Judith X OC) COMPLETE!
1. The First Day of School

**Sovereign64: My first story of 2014! This is a story idea which I actually shelved it for a few years because I was waiting for the right category to post this story under. Eventually, I chose Tales of Vesperia which is one of my all-time favorite JRPGs. ^^ Not to mention I'm a huge Yuri Lowell fan and I always wanted to write a story that has him as the main character. XD Anyways, without further ado, here's _The Band_. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<strong>

Yuri groans as the alarm clock placed right next to his bed rang. He slowly lifts his arm up and then swings it down onto the alarm clock, stopping the ringing.

Yuri then rose up from his bed with his eyes half-closed and his long dark purple hair falling down to his waist level.

He pushes some hair strands away from his eyes and turns to his clock. When he sees the time, he lets out a yell and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

_**The Band**_

_**Chapter 1: First Day of School**_

Yuri bursts out of his room, now dressed in his school uniform which consists of a long-sleeved dark blue jacket with a white buttoned shirt underneath it, a black belt with a silver buckle and dark green pants. He takes out his band and uses his other hand to grab his hair. He then wraps the band around his hair and it is now tied to a ponytail.

Yuri then straightens his jacket and sighs. "Yuri Lowell, this is your first day back to high school and you mustn't be late!"

He walks down the staircase and enters the dining room to his left. Inside the room was a woman with long brown hair, dressed with an apron and washing her frying pan at the sink.

"Hey mom! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Yuri yelled as he walks over to the table and sees pancakes placed on it. "Ooohh, pancakes."

"You're 16 years old now Yuri. You should learn to wake up by yourself." His mother replied as she turns her head to her son. She then narrows her eyes angrily when she sees Yuri picking up a pancake with his hand. "Hey! You haven't even wash your hands!"

"Do I look like I got time to wash my hands?" Yuri said, looking up at his mother. He then folds the pancakes and eats it.

"Did you remember to take everything with you?" His mother asked as she turns off the tap.

"Yes mom." Yuri smiled and he walks over to her. "I love you mom."

"Love you too." His mother nods her head before Yuri plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye." Yuri waves goodbye to his mother as he walks out of the dining room.

"Bye." His mother said as she waves back at him. She smiles as she watches her son walks over to the door. _'Honey…you should see how much our son has grown.'_

Just as Yuri places his hand on the doorknob, he stopped. Then he turns around and runs up the staircase.

"I FORGOT MY SCHOOL BAG!" He shouted.

His mother groans as she wakes her head, and then she simply laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the students walk into Vesperia High School, ready to start their first day of a new term in school after the end of their summer break.<p>

At the entrance, Flynn Scifo, a boy with messy blonde hair, is standing outside the school waiting for Yuri. He adjusts his glasses before looking down at his watch. Like Yuri, he's dressed in a dark blue jacket which is buttoned up. But he also wears a red tie underneath it and wears a white band around his right upper arm to indicate he's a member of the school committee.

"Flynn!"

Flynn turns his head to the right and sees Yuri running over to him with a smirk on his face. Yuri stops in front of Flynn who said to him, "Yuri, you're two minutes late."

Yuri catches his breath for a moment before looking up at Flynn. "Come on Flynn, two minutes ain't that bad."

"A good student must always be punctual Yuri. You know that." Flynn said as he places his hands on his hips.

"Thank you Mr. Scifo, I'll remember to put that in my memoirs." Yuri rolls his eyes. Flynn then chuckles and gestures him to go inside the school.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he and Yuri turn and walk their way to school.

As Yuri stuffs his free left hand into his pocket, Flynn turns to him and asked, "So Yuri, have you decided which ECA you want to join after your last one disbanded?"

Yuri shrugged. "Sorry Flynn, still can't decide."

Flynn sighs. "Three months of summer break and you still couldn't decide which ECA you want to join."

"I'm sorry Flynn but there's really no other ECA I could think of which tops Judo." Yuri said.

"Yuri, you need to make your final decision before the end of the first week of school. Otherwise, you won't get extra points for your end-of-the-year school report."

"Don't worry Flynn, I'll think of something."

"Will you?"

Yuri turns to Flynn and smirks. "I always will, don't I?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Hope you guys enjoy that and please, read and review!**


	2. Disbandment

_**Chapter 2: Disbandment**_

_**4 hours later…**_

The bell rang throughout the entire school and all the students walk out of their classrooms to have their recess.

Yuri yawns and stretches his arms as he walks out of the classroom. He cracks his knuckles as Flynn walks over to him from behind.

"Good luck Yuri. I'm off to report to the class president." Flynn said, patting Yuri's back.

"Okay. See ya." Yuri said.

"And Yuri, this is a new school year. I hope you don't get into trouble again like last year."

Yuri looks annoyed as he folds his arms. "Really Flynn? Still couldn't get over that?" He then waves goodbye to Flynn as he walks off.

Flynn sighs as he watches Yuri leave in concern. _'Of course I am. I'm your friend.'_

* * *

><p>Yuri walks outside of the school where all the members of each respective club have set up booths, encouraging freshman students to join their clubs. Some are shouting at the students to come to their booths, some are giving brochures and some are dressed as their respective club mascots.<p>

As Yuri walks through the booths, several club members suddenly rush up to him and extend their brochures to him.

"Please join us! Please join us! Please join us! Please join us!"

When the club members leave, Yuri finds himself now holding a huge pile of brochures and he looks very dumbfounded.

"Wh-what just happened?" He said puzzled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two girls entered a room at the other side of the school.<p>

"Turn on the lights Rita! I can't see a thing." One of the girls who has shoulder-length pink hair said.

"Okay, hang on." The other girl with short brown hair said as she goes over to the switch. She turns on the lights, revealing a huge deserted room. There was a couch placed next to the wall and there's a whiteboard at the front of the room.

The pink-haired girl gasped and widens her eyes upon seeing the room. A huge smile appears on her face and she clasps her hands together.

"So this is the music club room! Isn't this fascinating Rita?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Yup. Sure is Estelle." The brown-haired girl now known as Rita deadpanned as she folds her arms. Rita is dressed in a white sailor fuku uniform with a red necktie, dark blue skirt, black socks and black shoes. She also wears a red headband over her head.

The pink-haired girl now known as Estelle turns to Rita and places her hands on her hips. She is dressed in a long-sleeved tan buttoned sweater with her white uniform and red tie underneath it, dark red skirt, dark blue socks and black shoes.

"Come on Rita!" Estelle smiles as she pumps her left fist into the air. "Let us find the club's president and join this club!"

"Estelle, do you really want to join this club that badly?" Rita asked. Estelle nods her head. Rita sighs. "Fine, you join. But I'm not interested."

"WHAT?!" Estelle cried in despair.

"Sorry Estelle, I already told you." Rita turns around and tries to leave the room. "I'm joining the literature club!"

Suddenly, Estelle stops Rita by grabbing her arm.

"What now?" Rita said, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"No Rita! I say we join together!" Estelle said.

Rita turns to Estelle and yelled, "I told you I'm not joining!"

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?"

Estelle and Rita turn their heads to the front and see a 17-year old boy with messy black hair. He wears the same outfit and same armband as Flynn.

Estelle gasps. She lets go of Rita and passes by her, making her spin around dizzily. She goes over to the boy and stops in front of him. She places her hands behind her back and smiled. "Hmm, judging by that school armband. You must be the school president."

"Yes I am." The school president smiles as he adjusts his glasses. "My name is Darren Leong, the president of the school committee. You're inside the music club room.

"So um, Mr. President, do you know who the music club president is and where can we see him?" Estelle asked.

Darren sighed. "Well…" He places his hand on the back of his neck. "The thing is, the music club has disbanded."

Estelle immediately drops her jaw and widens her eyes in shock. "What?!"

"I'm afraid so. You see, last year's music club was all made up of senior students and sadly, they couldn't find any new students to join the club before they graduate. So now, they are no members at all." Darren said. "And if this year, nobody wants to join, the school would have to shut it down."

"Well, what do you know?" Rita said smiling as she walks pass Estelle and Darren and leaves the room. "Since this club is no longer operating, I guess I can go to the lit-HEY!" Rita suddenly gets grabbed by the arm again by Estelle.

"Mr. President! If nobody is in the club," A huge smile appears on Estelle's face. "Can I assign myself as the new club president?"

"Well, that depends." Darren said. "If you can find three other members, the school can allow the club to stay."

"ALRIGHT!" Estelle shouted happily as she pumps her left fist into the air.

"Oh joy…" Rita said sarcastically.

"If you want to apply for presidency, you can meet me at the school committee room after school hours and I'll give you the application form." Darren said smiling.

"Great!" Estelle nods back.

"Good, see you later." Darren then turns around and leaves.

"Come on Rita!" Estelle said, turning to Rita. "Let us find two more people to join the club!"

"Wait two?" Rita said, turning to her. "Don't tell me…" Estelle nods her head. Rita gasps as her eyes slowly widen and her jaw drops in horror. She then lets out a scream of despair. "NOOOOOO!"

'_Why did I become her friend in the first place?'_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Club Formation

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Club Formation**_

After school is over, all the students leave their classrooms and head their way home. A few remain behind, one of them being Yuri. He sat at his desk, looking through the brochures he received this afternoon.

Flynn goes over to him. "Any luck?" Flynn asked.

Yuri sighs as he puts down the brochures on his desk. "I wish." He said. "Like seriously? Archery? Accuracy is not my strength. Chess team? No thanks. Glee club? You know the answer to that."

Flynn takes his own chair and sits next to Yuri. "Yuri, I know sometimes you feel stressed. But in the end, you always find a way to push through and you still find time to help your mother. I respect that."

"Heh, thanks." Yuri said, chuckling a bit.

"So I'm sure you'll eventually find a club that suits you too. So don't give up." Flynn smiled.

"So what about you Flynn?" Yuri said, turning to him. "Anything going on with the student committee?"

"Nothing much." Flynn shrugged. "Although the school president said that he had a meeting with a student who wants to revive the school's music club."

* * *

><p>At the student committee room, Darren sits at the front of the table while sitting on right next to him are Estelle and Rita. When Estelle finishes filling up the application form, she puts down her pen and hands it to Darren.<p>

"Here you go!" Estelle said to him smiling. Rita sits next to her with her arms folded and looking peeved.

"Thank you." Darren said as he takes the form. "So have you found three other people to join the club?"

"Not yet." Estelle shakes her head. "But I already found one!" She then takes Rita's arm. Rita gasps and widens her eyes as Estelle raises her arm.

"Alright." Darren nods his head. "You'll need to find two more people within one week or your form won't be finalized."

Estelle then releases Rita's arm and she gives a stern look and a salute to Darren. "Understood, Mr. President!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

After school hours have passed, Estelle and Rita reenter the music club room. Estelle sighed happily as she sits down on the room's sofa.

"So what now?" Rita said, looking annoyed as she leans against the wall.

"Now we shall wait for anyone to come in to our club!" Estelle said.

Rita sighed and turns to Estelle. "Estelle, there are two things I have to say to you. One, I don't wish to join your club. And two, you have no idea how to attract people into the club do you? You need to post brochures or set up a stand at the school grounds!"

"Hello?"

Estelle gasps and she and Rita turn their heads to the doorway. There stood a 17-year old girl with blue hair, tied to a bun and wears a white sailor fuku, red necktie, dark blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes.

"Oh my gosh!" Estelle cried as she stood up and spreads out her arms. "We have an applicant! And I didn't even need to take your advice, Rita!" Rita rolls her eyes.

Estelle rushes over to the girl. She then takes her hand and shakes it and the girl just stared in confusion.

"I'm Estellise Sidos Heurassein! I'm the president of the school music club! Have you come to join us?" Estelle asked.

"Umm…" The girl spoke.

"Please! We really need members in my club! Will you please join us?!" Estelle asked, her face nearing her.

The girl turns her head away. "Actually, I was looking for the computer club." She uttered.

This immediately turn Estelle's wide smile into a deep frown. "Awwww…" Estelle cried.

Rita sighs and gets off the wall. "See Estelle, nobody wishes to join the music club." She then walks over to the doorway, wanting to leave. "So you should just forget it."

"Rita…"

Rita stops when she heard the sorrow in Estelle's voice. She and the girl turn to Estelle who now has huge sad puppy eyes on her face. Her body is shaking and she is in the verge of tears.

"Didn't you once say that playing music was your dream?" Estelle said to Rita hoarsely. "Haven't you forgotten that moment? We once went to a rock concert while thousands of people around us cheering. Then as you watched the band performed, you stared at them with your eyes wide…and you uttered the words…_'I wish to play music.'_ You then turn to me and said that one day, we will form a band together and we both made that promise together! And now, we can help turn our dream into a reality!"

"That's not how it happened…" Rita said in annoyance as she places her right hand on the side of her hip.

Estelle's jaw dropped and her sad eyes turn back to normal. _'She knew I was lying!'_

"We were watching The Who playing live on television. You stared at the television as if your eyes were glued. Then you were the one who uttered the words _'I wish to play music'_, not me." Rita said.

Estelle then goes over to the corner of the room and kneels down in sorrow. Rita groans. "There she goes…" She uttered.

The girl then giggles and Estelle and Rta turn to her. "Alright. Miss President, if you want me to join your club, I will gladly do so, only because you and your friend are so much fun." The girl smiled.

Estelle gasped and a huge smile appears on her face. She rushes over to the girl and shakes her hand again. "Thank you! Thank you so much! By the way, I don't know your name yet."

"Judith." The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Judith!" Estelle said. "So what instrument can you play?"

"I can play the bass guitar in my free time." Judith replied.

"Cool!" Estelle said. She turns to Rita. "What about you Rita? What instrument can you play?"

"Well…" Rita said, turning her face to Estelle and Judith. She lets out a sigh and said, "Well, I can try playing the drums."

"Awesome!" Estelle said. Then she widens her eyes, realizing something. "Wait, does that mean…"

Rita looks up at Estelle and smiled. "Well since you are persistent, I guess I have no choice don't I? Especially since I'm your closest friend. I will join the music club."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Estelle then goes over to Rita and gives her a tight embrace. Rita gasps for air as Estelle tightens her embrace.

"You're…wel…come…" Rita managed to say. Estelle then releases Rita and pumps her fists in the air.

"As for me, I'll be the vocalist of the band!" Estelle said.

"You can sing?" Judith asked Estelle.

Rita breathes heavily and said to Judith, "Estelle practices her singing a lot during her free time."

"That's nice." Judith nods her head.

Estelle then wraps her arms around Rita and Judith. She smiles at them and said, "Now all we need is a guitarist."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I would like to thank _agarfinkel_ and _Koware ta_ for reviewing, _veesmaster_ and _Mr Game Virus_ for alerting and _The Legend of Zelda Fangirl_ for favoriting and alerting it. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	4. Yuri Joins

**Sovereign: Sorry that the next chapter took longer than before but it's because I was ill for a few days and also because I was celebrating Chinese New Year with my family. But nevertheless, I'm back and so is this story. XD**

_**Chapter 4: Yuri joins**_

_**Four days later…**_

Yuri narrows his eyes grumpily as he stares at the school's notice board, looking at the brochures from many different clubs in the school. It's now Friday, the end of the first school week and he still couldn't find the right ECA for him. He closes his eyes and sighs.

'If I couldn't find the right club, I'll just randomly pick I guess, huh?' Yuri thought.

He then covers his eyes with his left hand and lifts up his right index finger. He twirls his right arm for a while and then presses the board with his finger. Yuri then removes his left hand and looks at the brochure on the board which he has pointed.

'_School Music Club'_

Yuri stares at the brochure for a moment, then he smirks and shrugs.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Later during recess, Darren walks up the stairs leading to the school music room. In his left hand is a clipboard with Yuri's application form on it.<p>

When he now finds himself standing in front of the room door, he uses his right hand and knocks on it.

Then, Judith pulls open the door to greet him. "Hello?" She asked.

Darren widens his eyes and gasped as he sees Judith. Judith smiles at him. "Hello Mr. President, what are you here for?"

Darren didn't reply and just stared out dazedly at Judith. Judith arches an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Mr. President?"

"Yes?" Darren murmured.

Judith then looks down and sees the clipboard in his hand. "Oh! A club admission!"

"What?" Darren finally snaps out of his thoughts and looks down at the clipboard in his hand. "Oh yes!" He turns back to Judith and extends the clipboard to her. "A student wishes to join your club!"

"That's great! Thank you!" Judith smiled at Darren one more time before taking the application form from his clipboard and closes the door in front of him.

A wide smile then appears on Darren's face and he sighed blissfully. _'Is this…love at first sight?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Estelle and Rita are at the table, eating their meals from their lunchboxes. Judith walks over to them and places the application form on the table.<p>

"Estelle! Rita! A student wishes to join our club!" Judith said.

Estelle and Rita put down their chopsticks and look down at the application form.

"Yuri Lowell…" Rita said.

A smile appears on Estelle's face and said, "Awesome! Another girl is joining our club!"

"Ummm girl?" Rita looks up at Estelle. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Estelle looks up at Rita and asked, "Isn't Yuri a feminine name?"

"Well, not really-" Rita tries to say something but Judith interrupted.

"So if another girl is joining the club, does that mean we'll have an all-girls band?" Judith asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Estelle smiles and nods her head. "That's so fun! This club isn't just a group dedicated to music but also a fun-loving girls' club!"

"Estelle, I don't think we should jump any conclusion that-" Rita said.

"This person isn't joining our club just yet?" Estelle finished for her. "Don't be ridiculous Rita. If she submits her name to us, she's willingly joining this club and I sure can't wait to meet her!"

Rita groans and closes her eyes. _'I was going to say that we shouldn't jump to conclude that this Yuri Lowell's a girl.'_

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Yuri and Flynn both leave their classroom and walk down the corridor after the school bell rang.<p>

"So, you're joining the music club?" Flynn asked Yuri.

"Yes I am." Yuri said.

"Yuri, do you ever play music?"

"Well I remember when I was in elementary school; I know how to play the recorder. Then after I graduated…" Yuri shrugged. "I never touched another musical instrument."

"Well Yuri, I hope that whatever decision you make is the right thing." Flynn said.

Yuri sighed. "Yeah…I hope so."

* * *

><p>The two parted ways. Flynn heads his way to the school committee room while Yuri goes to the school's music club. As he walks up the stairs, he thought about he's glad to have someone like Flynn.<p>

After the death of his father, Yuri went through an emotional stress which causes his personality to change for a while. He became the high school's 'resident juvenile' for a while until one day, he encountered Flynn Scifo who was already a member of the student council at the time. During his detention, Flynn managed to reach out to Yuri and penetrated the icy shell in his heart. Since then, Yuri had his gratitude and became his friend ever since. Now he knows that every time if he had a problem, he would always have Flynn to count on.

Eventually, he arrived at the top of the stairs and arrived in front of the doorway to the school's music club.

Yuri takes a deep breath and sighed. "Well, this is it. Don't screw up your first impression." He said to himself.

Before he could knock on the door, a voice asked from behind, "What are you talking to yourself about?"

Yuri turns around and sees Estelle standing behind him. Yuri jumps a bit and backs away in surprise.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you!" Yuri said, his eyes widened.

Estelle laughed and said, "Sorry I scared you."

"Well yeah, you sorta." Yuri chuckled.

"So…are you one of the members of the school committee as well?" Estelle asked.

"Huh?" Yuri said, now looking confused.

"Did President Leong send you?"

"What? No, I am here to see the president of the school music club. This is the school music club, right?" Yuri asked while gesturing to the door of the school music club room.

"Yes it is." Estelle nods her head and smiled. "And I'm the president of the club! What's your name?"

"Oh that's nice. My name is Yuri Lowell." Yuri greeted. "Nice to meet you, Miss President." He smiles and extends his hand to her.

There was a moment of silence for a while before Estelle bursts out laughing. Yuri looks confused at this.

"Sorry but I do believe the Yuri Lowell who applied for membership to this club is a girl." Estelle points out.

"What?" Yuri cried out and droops his arms in shock and disbelief. "No! I really am Yuri Lowell and I am NOT a girl!"

There was yet another moment of silence as the two stared at each other. This time, Estelle widens her eyes in shock, her jaw drops and much to Yuri's surprise, lets out a hideously, blood-curling scream.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

><p>Later, Yuri sat on the sofa inside the school music club. He sat there, looking uncomfortable as Estelle, Rita and Judith stood in front of him with their backs facing him, having a discussion.<p>

"Yuri is a man?!" Estelle whispered.

"See?! I told you Yuri can't be a girl! It's a unisex name!" Rita snapped at Estelle softly.

"Well, I actually don't have a problem if Yuri actually is a man." Judith shrugged.

Estelle sighed. "So much for an all-girls group."

"Umm hello?" The three girls turn to Yuri. "Am I in the club or not?"

"Weeeellll…." Estelle said, cupping her chin.

Rita sighed, turns to Estelle and whispered into her ear. "Listen, we'll just accept him anyways because after all, it's our final day to find a fourth member to finalize our club."

Judith also whispered into Estelle's other ear. "I have to agree Miss President. So what if we don't get an all-girls group? He looks talented to me."

Estelle nods her head. The three girls turn back to the front and Estelle asked Yuri, "So, Yuri Lowell, what instrument can you play?"

"Well, I can play the recorder." Yuri replied. "But that was a long time ago."

"Well then, what else?" Judith asked.

"Can you play the guitar?" Rita asked.

"Guitar?" Yuri said.

"Yes, our group does need a guitarist after all." Estelle said.

"Well…"

"Can you?" The three girls cried in unison while they all stare at Yuri with pleading eyes. Yuri doesn't know how to answer them. He could have said 'no' since that is the truth. He has never touched a guitar before. But as he looks into the girls' pleading eyes, they really look like they're in need of not only a guitarist but another member. He don't wish to break the girls' hearts in any way so Yuri chuckled nervously and replied to them.

"Ummm yes. I do." Yuri said.

"Really? Awesome!" The three girls said in unison.

Yuri sighed. _'That doesn't seem so-'_

"So what model is your guitar then?" Judith asked.

Yuri swifts his eyes to Judith. "Uhhh what?"

"Yeah, you're a guitarist right? You should know the model of your own guitar." Rita added.

"Uummmmm….." Yuri realized the girls have given him a question that he'll probably not answer correctly! He takes a deep breath and decides to randomly say a company he knows. "Yamaha?"

The three girls gasped. "Yamaha?" Estelle said. "Cool!"

Yuri sighed again. _'I dodge the bullet ag-'_

"What's the serial number?" Estelle asked. Yuri widens his eyes. Now the girls want to know the guitar's serial number?!

"Do you know?" Rita asked Yuri.

"Well…" Yuri scratches his head. "It's hard to remember…sorry…" He lamely hangs his head.

"Yeah, it's okay. People tend to forget their guitar serial numbers too." Judith said to Yuri.

"They do?" Yuri lifts up his head and blinked.

"Uh-huh." Estelle nods her head. "No big deal."

Yuri sighs in relief again. _'I dodge yet another-'_

"So I guess you shall just bring your guitar next week and we'll see what model it is then." Rita said.

Yuri gasped. Of course, why didn't he think of that? The girls still want him to show them that he has a guitar? He was such a fool!

"Show us what you can do for us next week Yuri." Judith smiled, placing her hands behind her back.

"We'll be waiting!" Estelle said, pumping her fists.

"Okay fine! I admit!" Yuri yelled as he stood up.

"Huh?" The three girls said in confusion.

Yuri sighed sadly and sits back down. He looks up at them. "Alright, I admit. I never played a guitar before. I don't have my own guitar. I'm sorry. I just came to your club because I was desperate in looking for an ECA of my own after my previous club, Judo, was disbanded last school year. I never touched another musical instrument in a long time and I don't have a lot of experience in music. I'm sorry for disappointing all of you." He slowly gets up from the sofa. "I guess I'll just make my leave."

"Wait!" The three girls cried to Yuri in unison while waving their hands. Yuri sits back down on the sofa and widens his eyes.

"Look…Yuri. It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Rita said as she and the other girls lower their heads.

"But…It's just that we are desperately looking for a fourth person to join our club." Estelle added in sorrow.

"If not, this club will shut down…" Judith said sadly.

"But still, at least you have the courage to admit that you don't have a lot of music experience. You don't have to join this club if you don't want to." Estelle said to Yuri. Yuri noticed the sadness in all three girls' eyes. He felt bad for lying to them earlier and also felt sorry that they couldn't find a fourth member to prevent their club from closing.

Yuri closes his eyes and thought to himself, _'C'mon Yuri. Be a good man and help someone here.'_

He opens his eyes and looks up at the girls. "Hey ummm…" The girls look up at him, their eyes widen. "I may not have a lot of musical experience but…" A smirk appears on his face. "If you girls are willing to teach me how to play a guitar, I'll join your club and keep it open."

There was silence in the room for a moment. Then Yuri notices smiles slowly appearing on the girls' faces.

"ALRIGHT!" The three girls jump and cheered. Rita and Judith go over to Yuri and pick him up from the sofa by his hands. Yuri stands up on both feet and Rita and Judith shake his hands.

"Thank you very much Yuri!" Rita said to him.

"And of course, we will teach you how to play a guitar. Well, just me teaching you anyway since I'm the band's bassist but still, I will teach you!" Judith said.

Rita and Judith then release Yuri's hands as Estelle walks over to him. She smiles at him and extends her hand.

"Welcome to the club, Yuri Lowell. And thank you." Estelle said.

Yuri smiles back at Estelle and grabs her hand. "You're welcome."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Getting a Guitar Part 1

**Sovereign: How long has it been since I update this story? Eleven days? I guess it's not that long. XD I would like to thank Tracy247, Guest, agarfinkel and AquaBluey for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 5: Getting a Guitar Part 1**_

Later that night, Yuri takes his money jar out from the bottom of his closet. After closing his closet, he sits down on his bed and opens the cover of the jar. He pours out all of the money onto his bed. Then, he starts counting the amount of money which he has saved for a period of time.

He has finally gotten an ECA but now he has to overcome his next obstacle, buying his own guitar after agreeing with Estelle that he will be the band's guitarist.

Just then, there is a knock on the door.

"Mom, is that you?" Yuri called, turning to the door.

"Yes. Can I come in?" Yuri's mother said from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Yuri said. His mother then opens the door and walks into her son's room.

"Yuri?" His mother said, looking puzzled as she sees Yuri sitting on his bed with his money placed all over the covers. "What's going on?"

"Mom, I gotten myself a school ECA." Yuri replied to her.

"Really? That's great! What is it?" His mother asked.

"School band. I've been assigned by the club president to be the band's guitarist." Yuri said.

"Sounds wonderful!" A smile appears on his mother's face.

"Yeah. But the thing is…" Yuri paused for a moment and sighed. "Now I need money to buy my own guitar. Probably need like…five hundred dollars." He looks down on the coins and dollar notes laid on his bed. "And I don't think all this money here adds up to even three hundred."

Yuri's mother sighs for a moment and folds her arms. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment before his mother spoke up, "Wait here."

Yuri turns his head and watches his mother leaves the room. A few minutes later, his mother returns into the room with a cheque her hand. She extends her hand and Yuri looks down at the cheque. He widens his eyes and sees what was written on it.

'_Five hundred dollars'_

Yuri looks up at his mother. "Mom, I-"

Yuri's mother shook her head, silencing her son. She smiles at him. "It doesn't matter. You need this money more than I do. Yuri…whatever you want to do in your life, I will support you. Because I am your mother."

Yuri stares at his mother in silence for a moment before a small smirk appears on his face. He takes the cheque and nods his head. "Thank you mom."

Yuri's mother chuckled. "Good luck with your ECA! Before the end of the school year, I hope to see you become a talented musician and wish I could see you perform with your fellow band members."

"Sure." Yuri said, tilting his head. "I promise to fulfill your wish."

* * *

><p>On Monday, after school hours, Yuri heads to the music room. Upon entering, he sees Estelle, Rita and Judith trying to assemble Rita's drum set. They have finished setting up with the bass drum. Rita is setting up two of the cymbals while Estelle and Judith are having trouble setting up the tom-tom and snare drums.<p>

Rita turns her head to the two and sees Estelle having trouble setting up the stands for the tom-tom drums while Judith is about to place the snare drum on the left side of the bass drum.

"No! Judith! The snare drum goes on the right side!" Rita cried.

"Sorry." Judith said apologetically.

"Hey um, mind if I help?" Yuri asked, standing at the doorway.

Rita turns to Yuri and said, "Oh sure. Help me set up the ride and splash cymbals?"

Yuri goes over to the three and said to Rita, "Ride and splash? Huh. I didn't know cymbals have different names too."

"Yes they do. They may play the same but the size and rhythmic pattern helps them differentiate from each other." Rita said while placing down the china cymbal.

"You know, for a girl who initially doesn't want to join the music club, you sure do know your stuff about drums." Estelle pointed out.

"Yeah." Rita said. "I actually do have a brother who plays drums. One day, he actually introduces me how he plays them and sets them up but…"

"But what?" Yuri asked, setting up the stand for the ride cymbal.

Rita turns to the others and replied, "I was reading a book while he was telling me all of this. But I still understand all the tips he had given me."

"So you can listen to what your brother is saying to you and read a book at the same time?" Judith asked after she placed the snare drum at the right position.

"Yup." Rita nods her head.

Yuri chuckled as he places the ride cymbal down on the floor. "Maybe next time you can still study while listening to the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy on DVD."

"Haha, very funny." Rita rolls her eyes.

"So where did you get this drum set anyway?" Estelle asked as she finally set up the stands for the tom-tom drums.

"My brother, of course. He has tons of them back at home and he allowed me to borrow one of his. You should see his collection some time." Rita said, smiling a bit.

The four spend five more minutes setting up the drum. Once everything is done, the four back away and look at the drum set.

"There it is." Rita smirks as she places her hands on the sides of her hip. "Isn't it a beauty?"

"Sure is." Estelle replied.

Yuri turns to Rita, Estelle and Judith. "So girls, I have some good news. My mother has given me money to help get myself my own guitar."

"That's great!" Judith said as she and the other girls turn to Yuri.

"Awesome." Rita nods her head.

"But the thing is…I don't know much about guitar models and I have no idea which one suits for me the most." Yuri shrugs.

"Well…" Estelle places her hands behind her back and leans towards Yuri. "I guess you know what that means…"

Yuri on the other hand widens his eyes as he stares at Estelle who now has a wide grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"Flynn! You have to come along with me to the mall after school today!" Yuri yelled at his friend as he slams his hands onto Flynn's desk.<p>

Flynn stares at Yuri in surprise and blinks his eyes. He adjusts his glasses and said to Yuri, "What for?"

Yuri sighs and calms down. "Me and the girls are going to the shopping mall later to find a guitar for me. But the thing is…" He turns his head away and blushes. "I have never gone out with girls before."

Flynn chuckled. "Gee Yuri, for a tough guy like yourself; you sure are shy to go out with girls. Besides, it's not a date or anything. It's just a trip to the mall right?"

Yuri turns back to Flynn and frowns. "Look, will you come with me to the mall or not?"

Flynn sighs. "Alright, I'll go with you. Mainly because I would like to know more about the people whom you hang out with in the music club."

"Thanks Flynn." Yuri said in relief. "I hope the trip will be quick too. I just want my own guitar and that's it."

"Really? That's it? Not even going to have fun or get to know your fellow club members better?" Flynn asked. Yuri shakes his head in response. "You really aren't the social type, are you?"

Yuri places his right hand on the back of his head. "I guess I became like that since my father died."

"It's never too late to go back to your old self."

Yuri remained silent for a moment before saying, "I don't know Flynn. I don't know."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Sorry if this chapter is kinda short but I'm saving the shopping trip for the next chapter. ;) Hope you enjoy reading. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	6. Getting a Guitar Part 2

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Tracy247, AquaBluey, FanOfFanFiction820 and agarfinkel for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 6: Getting a Guitar Part 2**_

Yuri and Flynn, both in their school uniforms, are now in the first floor of the shopping mall, sitting together on a bench in the foyer.

"They should be here soon. And they told me to wait for them here." Yuri said, checking his watch.

"Yuri!"

Both boys look up and see Estelle, Rita, Judith, also in their school uniforms, standing at the distance. Estelle smiles widely as she waves her hand at Yuri. The three girls then walk over to the boys while Yuri and Flynn stand up from the bench.

"Good to see you Yuri!" Estelle said, smiling at Yuri. Yuri smiles back and nods his head.

"Who is he?" Judith asked Yuri, gesturing to Flynn.

"Hi, I'm Flynn Scifo." Flynn said, introducing himself to the girls. "I'm a member of the school committee and Yuri's best friend."

"Hi! I'm Estelle!" Estelle greeted and shook hands with Flynn.

"Hey there. I'm Rita Mordio." Rita said with a lopsided grin while waving her hand.

"And I'm Judith." Judith said, bowing to Flynn.

"Nice to meet all of you." Flynn said smiling.

"I didn't know Yuri has a best friend." Rita said, folding her arms. "I thought he was a loner."

"Pot calls the kettle black." Yuri said as he smirks and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"So what are you waiting for?" Judith said, placing her hands behind her back. "Let's go shopping!"

"The music store should be at the lower floor. Let's go!" Estelle said.

* * *

><p>When the five arrived at the music store, they all widen their eyes in awe as the shop is full of guitars hanging on the walls and drum sets and sound amplifiers placed on the floor.<p>

"Looks like we will be here all day huh Yuri?" Flynn said, turning to Yuri.

"I guess so." Yuri sighed.

"Come on Yuri, it will be fun. Being a bassist myself, I can take this opportunity to teach you on how to find that perfect guitar!" Judith said to Yuri smiling.

"There are guidelines in choosing a guitar?" Yuri asked Judith.

"Of course." Judith nods her head. "You have to pick one with a good timbre. You must also pay attention to the size and the neck's thickness. So for you, maybe-"

"Yuri! How about this one?" Estelle yelled. Everyone turn their heads and see her standing at the left corner of the store, waving her hand and pointing at a guitar placed at the bottom.

"Ugh…" Rita rolls her eyes. "She is so oblivious."

The four walk over to Estelle and everyone stare at the guitar she is pointing. Yuri kneels down and sees that the guitar is a black guitar with silver brushing. It has a silver whammy bar, a dark grey neck and a lighter grey triangular head stock. The pickups and bridge are in dark grey and the outline is lighter grey.

"Looks cool, doesn't it?" Estelle asked Yuri smiling.

"Black. How original." Rita deadpanned.

"What's wrong with that Rita? Black is an elegant color." Flynn said to Rita.

Yuri looks up at the price tag and says it costs 475 dollars. "Look Yuri! The price isn't over 500!" Judith said smiling.

"That's great, isn't it?" Estelle added.

"Yuri, do you really want it?" Flynn asked Yuri. Yuri continues staring and examining the guitar for a few more seconds before he turns his head to the others and smirked.

"I'll take it." He said.

* * *

><p>The five walk out of the music store, with Yuri carrying his new guitar with a guitar bag strapped onto his back.<p>

"Congrats in owning your first guitar Yuri!" Flynn said to his friend.

"Yeah!" Rita smiled while Judith claps her hands.

"Alright!" Estelle added.

"Right." Yuri nods his head and closes his eyes. "Now that I've bought a guitar for my own, I'll be on my way now. See you guys tomorrow!"

Yuri then walks off. But then, he stops and realizes that the others are awfully quiet. He opens his eyes and turns back to the others who are all still standing where they are.

"Ummm, guys?" Yuri asked puzzled.

"That's it? Just purchase a guitar and that's it? Really?" Estelle said with a frown.

"What else can I do here?" Yuri shrugged and cocked an eyebrow.

"What else can you do here? This is a mall!" Estelle then runs over to Yuri, grabs him by the arm and drags him through the mall. "We can do so many things here besides shopping! So wipe off that frown on your face and come along with me! It'll be fun!"

As Estelle drags Yuri along with her, Yuri turns to Flynn, Rita and Judith and groans. Flynn, Judith and Rita laugh and shake their heads before the three follow the two from behind.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, Estelle, Rita and Judith take Yuri around the mall with Flynn coming along with them.<p>

They took Yuri to a clothes store where they show him a bunch of clothes that attract their attention. Judith sees a short sleeveless dress and holds it in front of Rita, who blushes. Estelle, Yuri and Flynn chuckle in amusement.

Next, they go to the arcade where they play a game called 'Whack-a-Fenrir'. Yuri, Flynn and Judith watch as Estelle and Rita play with the latter having the higher score and winning. When the game is over, Estelle droops her shoulders and sighs in defeat while Rita places her hands on her hips and laughed triumphantly. Yuri, Flynn and Judith cheer and clap their hands.

Then, they go to movie store where they watch a TV showing a scene from 'Pacific Rim'. Yuri, Flynn, Estelle and Judith all gasp as they watch the action scene between a Jaeger and a Kaiju while Rita stands behind them and yawns.

* * *

><p>Finally, they decided to end their day by having dinner at a Japanese restaurant. The five sit together at a table and have a conversation as they wait for their dinner.<p>

"…And there was a big explosion and she said to me; 'Well if you are so good, how come I still had a lower class position than you last year.'" Rita said to the others. Everyone then burst out in laughter.

Then, the waiter arrived with their dinner. "Here you go. Five bowls of ramen noodles." The waiter said.

Flynn, Estelle, Rita and Judith gasp as they all recognize the voice. They and Yuri turn to the waiter and widen their eyes in surprise.

"President?" Flynn said.

The waiter was none other than Darren, dressed in white Japanese robes and black pants.

"Guys?" Darren said, looking surprised as well.

"So this is your part-time job outside the Student Council?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah." Darren nods his head. "Please…don't post this on Facebook."

Estelle salutes and said, "Yes sir. We promise." Yuri, Flynn, Judith and Rita nod their heads. Darren then places their bowls of Ramen noodles in front of them.

"Thank you, President." Judith said, smiling at Darren.

"Sure thing." Darren smiles back at Judith, blushing. "Enjoy." He bows before them and leaves.

Everfybody then grab their chopsticks and Flynn notices a smile on Yuri's face.

"Yuri, you're smiling." Flynn said.

"Huh?" Yuri turns to his friend. "Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled.

"See? I told you going around the mall will wipe that frown away." Estelle smiled.

"I guess it's also mainly because I hadn't traveled around with more than one friend in a long time." Yuri said.

"Hm? What happened before?" Rita asked, looking concerned.

Yuri sighs. "I…don't want to talk about it." He looks up and smiles again. "Let's eat!"

"And may this dinner be a toast for us to work hard in the music club starting tomorrow!" Estelle said, pumping her fist into the air.

Everyone else laugh and nod their heads before they eat their noodles. They will enjoy themselves for now but starting tomorrow, it's time for them to practice hard.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Working Hard

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Tracy247, AquaBluey and zmon for reviewing this story. Thanks guys!**

**Oh and PS, I've recently graduated! :D**

_**Chapter 7: Working Hard**_

Throughout the following week, Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith would meet every day after school practicing together. Judith is spending lots of time teaching Yuri on how to play a guitar. Although Yuri hasn't mastered the basics, he seems to be a fast learner.

Judith and Yuri sat together on the couch and the girl watches as Yuri plays a music piece with his guitar but then screws it up when it suddenly goes out of tune. Yuri sighs as he lowers his guitar.

"It's okay Yuri. Relax. You'll get the hang of it. And remember, your fingers must be relaxed on the guitar. Don't grip the fingerboard too hard but not too soft either." Judith said to Yuri calmly.

Yuri swifts his eyes to Judith and asked, "Judith? Why do you want to join the music club anyway? Didn't you want to join the computer club?"

"Yes. I do think of joining the computer club…but I change my mind and decide to play music instead. That is because I find Estelle and Rita to be such fun people." Judith smiled.

"All because of that?"

Judith nods her head. "I will not lie. I do feel kinda scared for not joining the computer club because I joined a club which is based on something I just do only on my spare time…but now, after two weeks of being here, I feel like I've now made the right decision."

"I see." Yuri said.

"Sometimes in life, you may think you made the wrong decision, but always believe that whatever decision you make in life, something good will always come out of it." Judith said.

Meanwhile, Estelle and Rita enter the music room after returning from their meeting with the school committee has ended.

"Hey guys!" Estelle said.

Judith and Yuri turn their heads to the two. "Any news?" Yuri asked.

Estelle and Rita nod their heads. "The committee and us have arranged a date for our debut performance. And it will be on December 1st." Rita said.

"That's two months away." Judith said.

"Correct! So until then, we have to practice hard for our debut concert!" Estelle said, smiling and clenching her fist.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuri said.

"Aye!" Estelle, Judith and Rita said in unison as they raise their fists into the air.

* * *

><p>An hour has passed and Judith continues teaching Yuri how to strum the guitar while Rita practices playing the drums on her own. Meanwhile, Estelle is at the table, writing something.<p>

Both Judith and Yuri then decided to take a break. They both gently put down their guitars and while Judith goes over to her school bag to grab her water bottle, Yuri goes over to Estelle and checks out what is she doing?

"Estelle? What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

Estelle gasped and quickly covers what she's writing with her arms. She turns her head to Yuri and smiles sheepishly. "Nothing!" She said.

"Really? Because you have been writing for the past hour with the occasional crumbling of papers and throwing them into the waste paper bucket." Yuri said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Aren't you supposed to practice how to sing since you are the vocalist?"

"Yeah." Rita said as she stops playing her drums and puts down her drumsticks. "I never see you practice or sing during our sessions."

"I usually practice at home." Estelle replied.

"I see. So can we at least see a solo performance from you?" Yuri said smiling.

"Sure." Estelle nods her head.

"Estelle is going to sing?" Judith said, coming over as she closes her water bottle. "That's great!"

* * *

><p>Later, Yuri, Rita and Judith sat together on the couch while Estelle stood in front of them. She adjusts the microphone in front of her and taps it a few times. She turns back to the three.<p>

"The song I'm going to sing is _'Euterpe'_ by Egoist. I hope you enjoy!" Estelle said before she bows her head.

"Knock our socks off, Estelle!" Judith cheered, clapping her hands.

"Give us your best!" Rita said, placing her hands on the back of her head.

Estelle closes her eyes, places her hands on the microphone and sings into it.

_**Saita no no hana yo**__**  
>Aa douka oshiete okure<strong>__**  
>Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte<strong>__**  
>Arasou no deshou<strong>_

_**Rin to saku hana yo**__**  
>Soko kara nani ga mieru<strong>__**  
>Hito wa naze yurushiau koto<strong>__**  
>Dekinai no deshou<strong>_

_**Ame ga sugite natsu wa**__**  
>Ao wo utsushita<strong>__**  
>Hitotsu ni natte<strong>__**  
>Chiisaku yureta<strong>__**  
>Watashi no mae de<strong>__**  
>Nani mo iwazu ni<strong>_

Estelle reopens her eyes and sees the dumbfounded looks on Yuri, Judith and Rita's faces. Estelle panicked. Did she screw up?

"Guys?" Estelle asked nervously. "Is my perform-"

Then, Yuri starts clapping his hands, followed by Rita and Judith. The three stood up and clap their hands together, applauding Estelle's performance.

"That was brilliant Estelle!" Rita said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you actually have a beautiful voice." Judith said as their applauding dies down.

Estelle blushes as a wide smile appears on her face. "Thank you! All of you!" Estelle said.

"I guess you actually do practice your singing." Yuri said smiling.

"Of course I do. Since I am the one who formed this club, then I must be the one works the hardest." Estelle said. "And hopefully, we can continue this pace if we want to make our first school performance a success."

"I agree. Let's not let our school down." Yuri said. Judith and Rita nod their heads.

Estelle smiles happily. _'I'm glad to have people like them as my fellow club members.'_

* * *

><p>After school hours are over, Judith and Rita grab their guitar and school bags, bid farewell to Yuri and Estelle and leave the room. Estelle then tells Yuri that she is going to the bathroom and asks him to look after the room while she's gone.<p>

While Yuri is alone in the room, he gently placing his guitar into his guitar bag. He then zips it and carries it and his school bag. He then turns his head and sees the paper on the table. It was the same paper Estelle was busy writing earlier. Curiosity got the better of him. He decides to walk over and see what Estelle was writing.

He looks at it and discovers that it was a lyric sheet.

"Yuri! What are you doing?!"

Yuri turns around and sees Estelle at the doorway, looking shocked.

"Estelle!" Yuri said, shocked to see her. Estelle quickly goes over, grabs the paper and places it on her chest. Yuri started panicking, thinking he has made Estelle upset. "Estelle, I'm so sorry! I-"

"Yuri?" Estelle asked calmly.

"Huh?" Yuri said, calming down.

"I guess you now know huh?" Estelle chuckled. "I'm trying to write my own original songs. But right now, I don't want anyone to see because well…I don't know if they will be good enough."

There was a brief silence between the two before Yuri spoke up, "Well, I'm not good at this but…you just have to believe it's good."

"Hmm?" Estelle turns to Yuri with a puzzled look.

"If you want to be good a songwriter, you have to believe you are one. If you don't believe you're good, then you will never have utmost confidence in yourself. Am I right?" Yuri asked.

Estelle smiles at Yuri and nods her head. "Yes. That makes perfect sense. Thanks Yuri." She said.

"You're welcome. It's like you said, we have to work hard if we want our debut performance to be a success." He said, smiling back at Estelle.

* * *

><p>By the time Yuri and Estelle walk out of the school, the sun has set. As Yuri walks off his separate way, Estelle waves her hand goodbye to Yuri. "Goodbye Yuri!" She said.<p>

Yuri smirks and waves back. "Goodbye to you too! See you tomorrow!" He said.

Estelle lowers her hand as she watches Yuri turns around and continue walking his way home. She smiles as she thought to herself.

'_I don't know why and it's only been a few weeks but…I seem to already be creating a bond with him.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Weekend of Fun Part 1

**Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey, The Legend of Zelda Fangirl, Tracy247 and Eurye for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks guys! :)**

_**Chapter 8: Weekend of Fun part 1**_

_**One month later…**_

It's now November and winter season has arrived. Every student and teacher are now wearing their warmest clothes to school and enduring the cold weather. When school lunch hour arrived, Judith makes her way to Estelle and Rita's classroom. She enters the classroom and walks over to them as the two were chatting with each other. Estelle and Rita turn their heads to her as she approached.

"Estelle! Rita! Let's do something together this weekend!" Judith said as she stood in front of the two in their classroom.

"Um…like what?" Rita asked.

"An outing. Since winter season has arrived, I wanna go out and experience fun during the winter." Judith smiled.

"You never experience winter before?" Estelle asked.

Judith shook her head. "No I don't. I'm from Hawaii after all."

"Alright." Estelle places her hands together. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Shouldn't we be practicing some more before the big day? It3's only one month left after all." Rita said, folding her arms.

"C'mon Rita, we've already practice so much over the last month. Now let's just have some fun and relaxation from all that practicing, don't you think?" Estelle said, turning to her friend.

Rita sighed. "Fine. But I think we should ask Yuri first, right?"

"Great idea!" Judith said smiling as she and Estelle nod their heads.

* * *

><p>The three girls waste no time to go over to Yuri and Flynn's classroom and asked their fellow club member about going out this weekend.<p>

"Hmmm, I know a place where we can spend our weekend." Yuri said, rubbing his chin.

"Really?!" The three girls asked in unison, widening their eyes.

"Yes. It's actually my family's old cabin located at the north part of the state." Yuri said, pulling a strand of hair away from his face.

"Sounds neat. But isn't there anything interesting near it?" Estelle asked.

"There's hills and trees behind the cabin and has a giant lake near it." Yuri said.

Judith gasps and widens her eyes. "That's wonderful!" She said, clasping her hands together. "We shall go there then!"

"I wonder if your friend Flynn would like to come along! The more the merrier!" Estelle said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nah, he's probably busy. He's a member of the student council after all." Yuri said, placing his hands on the back of his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at the student council room…<strong>_

"Sounds great! I'll go." Flynn said smiling.

"Seriously?" Yuri asked. "You're free the whole weekend?"

"Yup. There's nothing much to do in the student council anyway." Flynn said, adjusting his glasses.

Just then, Darren enters the room while carrying a pile of paperwork and sees the two. "Hey there. What are you guys doing?" Darren asked.

"Nothing. We're discussing the place we are going this weekend." Flynn said, turning to Darren.

"Cool. Unfortunately, I'll be busy this weekend, filing up these papers." Darren said, placing his pile of paperwork onto the desk.

"Do you need my help sir?" Flynn asked.

"No it's okay. I can do it myself. Just go ahead and enjoy your break." Darren said smiling as he turns to Flynn and Yuri.

"Very well then. See you later Mr. President." Yuri said, waving goodbye. He turns his head to Flynn. "C'mon Flynn, let's go back to class, break is almost over."

"Okay." Flynn said, getting up from his chair and follows Yuri to the door. "I have to say, I can't wait for tomorrow. Can't believe we are actually going skiing and viewing the mountains along with Estelle, Rita and Judith…"

Darren gasps as he overhears Flynn saying all of that. He turns his head and watches Yuri and Flynn step outside of the room and close the door behind them. Darren is left standing, looking dumbfounded. "Skiing?" He uttered to himself. "Viewing the mountains? And with Judith?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

Yuri is inside his house, sitting on the couch with his backpack placed in front of him and waiting for his friends. He told Flynn, Estelle, Rita and Judith to meet him at his house so that he and his mom can take them to the bus terminal.

Then, he hears the doorbell. Yuri smiles as he gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. He opens the door, revealing his friends in winter clothing.

"Hey Yuri! We're here!" Judith said.

"Good, just in time! Come on in if you want!" Yuri said, opening the door wider and letting everyone in.

As everyone takes off their boots and enters his house, Estelle removes her hat and said, "Ooh, I sure can't wait to go to the cabin and have lots of fun in the snow!"

"Me too." Flynn said to Estelle. "I gotta admit, this is also my first time having this experience."

"Yuri! Who is that?" Yuri's mother called from upstairs.

Yuri looks up and replied, "These are my friends, mom!"

"Oh really?" His mother later comes downstairs while holding a winter coat and a bomber hat. She widens her eyes as she sees Estelle, Rita, Judith and Flynn.

"Hello everyone!" His mother said to them.

"Hello!" Estelle, Rita, Judith and Flynn said to her in unison. His mother then walks over to them and Yuri. She turns to Yuri and frowns.

"Yuri, you are going out with your friends in the snow and you're not even wearing your coat and hat yet!" Yuri's mother scolded her son.

"Mom, I told you that I'll wear them when my friends arrive." Yuri said to her. His mother sighs and turns his son around.

"Put on your coat now." His mother passes the coat to Yuri and he grabs it with his hand. Yuri then puts on his coat and while he's doing so, his mother places the bomber hat on his hat and adjusts it to fit it nicely on his head.

"And whenever you're outdoors, always never forget your hat. It always helps keeping your head and ears warm." His mother said to Yuri.

"Yes mother. I know." Yuri deadpanned, adjusting his coat. Estelle, Rita, Judith and Flynn snicker while watching.

After Yuri finished dressing up, he grabs his backpack, carries it around his back and turns to his friends. "How do I look?" He asked them.

"You look great." Rita smirks as she and the others nod their heads.

"And adorable." Judith laughed.

"Now guys," Yuri's mother spoke up to his friends. "Promise me that you will watch over my son during the weekend. My son can be reckless at times. There was one time when Yuri goes fishing and he ends up falling over the boat and-"

"Yes mom! I think they know!" Yuri snapped at his mother while he blushes in embarrassment. His friends quietly giggled, trying to hold back their laughter.

His mother sighs and places her hands on Yuri's shoulders. "Just be careful." She said to Yuri. Yuri places his hand on his mother's hand.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Yuri said smiling at his mother. His mother lets go of her hands and Yuri turns to his friends. "Shall we get going?" His friends nod their heads.

The five then walk to the door and they turn their heads to Yuri's mother. "Goodbye!" Estelle, Judith, Rita and Flynn said to her, waving goodbye.

"Bye mom!" Yuri said, waving his hand as well.

"Goodbye and have fun!" His mother said to them, waving back. Estelle opens the door and the five leave the house and Yuri smiles at his mother one last time before he closes the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours later…<strong>_

When the bus arrived at their destination, Yuri, Estelle, Rita, Judith and Flynn grab their bags, got off the bus and steps into the bus terminal. After going through some security checking, the five walk out of the terminal and Estelle, Flynn and Judith gasp and widen their eyes. Beyond the road were several tall pine trees. Its leaves and the ground below them were covered in thick snow.

"It's beautiful." Judith uttered.

"Amazing isn't it?" Yuri said as he and Rita walks up to the three from behind. A smirk appears on his face. "But you haven't seen half of it yet. Come on!"

Estelle, Rita, Judith and Flynn then follow Yuri from behind to the bus stop at the other side of the road. They are now more excited than ever to see what else Yuri would like to show them. Yuri signals for a bus. When the bus arrives, the five get inside.

It would take another thirty minutes for the five to finally reach their destination. As they look through the windows, they see that the bus is driving down the road through the mountains. Everyone stare at the beautiful mountains in awe, fascinated by its beauty.

Eventually, when the bus arrives at a bus stop in the middle of the forest, Yuri tells the bus driver to stop. When the bus stops, the five grab their bags and get off. After the bus leaves, Yuri gestures Estlle, Rita, Judith and Flynn to follow him into the forest. After walking for a while, the five find themselves standing in front of large log cabin. The cabin has a front porch with a small flight stairs leading to the entrance and a bench placed next to the door. There are sitting logs and a campfire just beside the cabin and a well behind the cabin. Behind the cabin was a large lake, frozen in ice and a nice view of the snowy mountains.

Yuri sighs and smiles. "What do you know? It's still here after all these years."

"This place is beautiful!" Estelle commented. "I can't wait to check out everything! I'm sure there's tons of stuff inside!"

She was about to head towards the cabin but Rita quickly stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Hold your horses Estelle!" Rita yelled. Estelle lowers her head and sighs. "Since this place is Yuri's family's cabin, he should be the one who goes in first."

"Thank you Rita." Yuri said, turning to Rita and smiled. Suddenly, Flynn's cellphone rang. He takes it out from his pocket and answers it.

"Hello?" Flynn said. Then he widens his eyes. "What?!" Flynn then removes his cellphone from his ear and turns to the four. "Excuse me for a minute."

Flynn then walks away and the others watched him in confusion. As they watch Flynn talking to his cellphone, Judith asked Estelle, Rita and Yuri, "Ummm, what's going on with him?"

Rita folds her arms and shrugs. "No flipping clue."

Flynn then hangs up his cellphone, turns around and smiles at the four. "No big deal guys!" He said as he walks over to them.

"What was that all about?" Yuri asked.

"Oh nothing…" Flynn said, placing his phone into his pocket. "Well…actually…someone is also coming here."

"Who?" Estelle asked.

"Well…" Flynn sighs. "The President."

Estelle gasps and widens her eyes. "THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES IS COMING?!"

"What?!" Flynn widens his eyes dumbfounded. "No! School President Leong!"

Then, there was silence between the five and Estelle calms down and smiles. "Oooohh, okay!" She said as she places her hands behind her back.

"So what do you know? He's actually coming after all." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Yeah and don't worry. I told him the location of where we are and gave him the directions on how to come here." Flynn said.

"Good." Yuri nods his head. He then clasps his hands together. "Well, at the meantime, how about I gave you a tour of my family cabin?"

Estelle, Rita and Judith turn to Yuri and nod their heads. "YES PLEASE!" The three shouted.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Weekend of Fun Part 2

**Sovereign: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter took a long time. And actually, I would have posted this chapter earlier. Unfortunately, it hasn't been a pleasant week for me. There were a lot of personal problems that happen to me this week. That is why this chapter was delayed. And also because, this chapter wasn't easy to write as I expected. But I persevere and manage to finish writing this. I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9: Weekend of Fun part 2**_

The five enters the cabin and look around the interior. The cabin's walls are entirely made of wood and there is a fireplace that is dusty and filled with cobwebs as it hasn't been used in years. There's also a dining table and four chairs placed just at the right side of the room and next to the entrance. They are also four sliding windows and a back door that leads to the back of the cabin. There is also a wooden door which leads to a room.

"Wow. Very nice!" Judith said as the five take off their winter clothing.

"Yeah, though it looks very dusty." Rita said.

"Well," Flynn said, clasping his hands together. "Who's up for cleaning then?"

The four then grab four buckets filled with water they collected from the tap at the back of the cabin, four cloths and two brooms. They would have to clean the cabin first before they can enjoy their weekend.

Rita and Judith are cleaning the fireplace area while Yuri, Estelle and Flynn go clean the room which turns out to be a bedroom that has a cupboard and a master bed which can fit two people. Estelle tidies the bed; Yuri cleans the windows while Flynn washes the floor.

"Your family owns a very nice cabin." Estelle said to Yuri.

"Yeah. It was my dad who bought it." Yuri said while wiping the windows. "After he died, me and my mom never visit this place for some time because…it would bring back memories of my dad to my mother."

There was an awkward silence in the room for a while until Flynn spoke up, "Yuri, always remember…" He turns to Yuri, who is looking back at him and smiles. "If you ever had problems or feeling down, you can always see us."

"That's right." Estelle nods her head, smiling as well.

"Thanks guys." Yuri said.

Suddenly, there was a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuri, Estelle and Flynn widen their eyes and gasp. Yuri and Flynn drop their cloth and broom and they and Estelle rush out of the room. When they got out, they see Rita sitting on the dining table with her legs raised up, looking shell-shocked.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Rita screamed.

"Rita, calm down." Judith said while holding up her hand which has a small spider crawling on it. "It's only a spider."

'JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Rita cried again.

"But I don't think the spider can survive throughout the winter if we throw it out." Judith said, frowning.

"Hang on, I'll get a jar." Yuri said. He walks back into the bedroom and opens up the cardboard. A while later, Yuri returns with a glass jar.

"Thanks Yuri." Judith said.

"You're welcome." Yuri said. He removes the lid and Judith gently puts the spider into the jar. Yuri closes the jar with the lid. Rita sighs in relief. She gets off the table and lands back on the floor. She brushes her clothes and looks at Yuri, Judith, Estelle and Flynn who are all holding their laughter.

Rita narrows her eyes at them and said, "If you ever tell anyone the way I acted, I will hit you."

Estelle takes a deep breath and said to Rita while still holding back her laughter. "Okay…we promise." She said, placing her hand on her chest. Yuri, Judith and Flynn nod their heads.

Estelle then turns to Flynn and whispers to him, "I wish I had recorded this…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Rita shouted and Estelle and Flynn immediately turn to Rita and wave their hands frantically.

"SORRY!" Both of them said, smiling nervously.

* * *

><p>Judith places the jar containing the spider inside the cupboard after she pokes a few holes through the lid. After that, the five continue cleaning the cabin and within an hour and a half, their job is done. Now the five can spend the rest of the day enjoying the weekend.<p>

They all put on back their winter clothing and Estelle and Judith both rush out of the cabin and into the field. The two immediately kneel down and gathered snow from the field to create snowballs while Yuri, Flynn and Rita walk over to them from behind.

"Well, I always wanted to do this." Rita said with a smirk. She then falls down to the ground on her back and starts waving her arms and legs, forming a snow angel.

Rita laughs as she does so. "Woohoo! Snow angel!" Suddenly, a snowball hits onto her face. Rita gets up from the ground and wipes off the snow and glares at Estelle and Judith. "Who did that?"

Estelle and Judith point at each other, trying to save their skins. Rita then gathers up some snow and makes two snowballs. "Then both of you shall get it!" Rita threw both snowballs at Estelle and Judith's faces.

Estelle and Judith then kneel down and gather up more snow to create more snowballs and so does Rita. The three then threw snowballs at each other and a snow fight ensues. Yuri and Flynn stand by and watches the display speechless.

"They…sure do get agitated easily, don't they?" Flynn asked Yuri.

"I guess so." Yuri said, scratching the back of his head.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Judith shouted as she gathers even more snow and when she gets up, she reveals a huge snowball on her hand, three times bigger than before. "This will finish anyone off!" She said and she throws the snowball hard at Estelle and Rita. They both gasp and get out of the way in time and the snowball flies towards a person coming out from the trees behind them.

The person yells as the snowball hits his face and causes him to fall onto the ground.

Everyone gasp and quickly go over to the fallen person. Estelle and Yuri kneel down and attend to him.

"Are you alright…" Judith said in concern but gets trail off when the person wipes off the snow revealing his face. Everyone gasps.

"Darren!" All of them said. Darren adjusts his glasses.

"Yeah, it's me." Darren groaned. "Quite an unpleasant welcome for me." Estelle and Yuri help him get up and Darren finds himself standing in front of them.

"We're sorry." Estelle said apologetically.

"Especially me." Judith said sadly.

"Hey, it's okay." Darren smiled. "No harm done."

"So, you came after all Mr. President." Yuri said with a smirk as he taps his shoulder.

"Good to have you here, Mr. President." Flynn said to Darren, nodding his head.

"I actually wanted to give you guys a surprise but I see you guys are already started having fun." Darren said, pushing some hair strands away from his face.

"It's okay Mr. President. Having you here is already a surprise for us." Estelle said smiling as she places her hands on her hips.

"Mr. President, why don't you put down your bag first at the cabin and after that," Yuri turns to the others. "We are going hiking in the mountains!"

Everyone cheered. "YEAH!"

* * *

><p>After safely crossing over a frozen river by stepping on the rocks, Estelle lands on the other side and turns around and sees the others still carefully stepping over the rocks. Estelle waves her arm and yelled, "Guys! Catch up with me, will ya?!"<p>

"Estelle! None of us are as quick and energetic as you!" Rita yelled in annoyance.

"Gosh, she sure is energetic whenever she puts her mind into it, does she?" Darren said as he helps Judith by grabbing her hand and the girl goes over to the same rock he's standing on and the two find themselves facing together.

"Indeed. She may look childish, but she is pretty talented. You should hear her sing." Judith said to Darren.

Darren smiles at her before turning to the front. "Come on, let's get going." He said and Judith gave a nod. The two then continue stepping over the rocks until they are at the other side along with Yuri, Flynn, Rita and Estelle.

"So what do we do now?" Rita asked.

"We can continue looking at the nature." Estelle said to Rita.

Rita sighs and said to Estelle, "Honestly, I am getting tired. Maybe I should return back to the cab-" But Rita gets cut off when Estelle goes over and grabs her arm.

"What are you saying?! This is the outdoors! There's plenty of fun here! When people go for hiking, this is their opportunity to take your mind off of things and relax!" Estelle yelled. Rita groans as Estelle drags Rita along with her. The others laugh and follow them from behind.

* * *

><p>Later, Estelle, Judith, Flynn, Yuri and Darren look up and widen their eyes at the tall trees. Its leafy scrubs are covered in pure white snow and the sun shines its rays through the branches thus creating a beautiful scenery.<p>

As the others continue staring, Yuri turns around and sees Rita resting on a log, listening to her music from her cellphone. Yuri goes over to her. "Mind if I sit with you?" Yuri asked. Rita simply nods her head and he sits next to her.

Yuri decides to take this opportunity to talk to Rita. "So…not going to join the others?" Yuri asked Rita. Rita groans, turns off her music and removes her earphones.

She turns to Yuri. "Sorry but…this hiking thing is not really my thing." Rita said.

"Though playing drums catches your interest." Yuri added.

Rita rolls her eyes and asked Yuri, "What are trying to say?"

"I'm saying you should talk more often. You know, be more social." Yuri said.

Rita sighs. "I can't remember when the last time I was social with others was. Sure I have Estelle but I just usually walk with her with nothing much to say. My parents…they are always busy with their work. So every day, I would always return home from school myself. And even after my parents return home, they would still continue focusing on their work while I do my schoolwork by myself."

"I know how you feel." Yuri said frowning.

"You do?" Rita turns to him.

Yuri nods his head. "I know how it feels…when your parents aren't at your side when you need them…it made me cold and quiet for a while." He turns to Flynn who is still looking at the nature with the others with his back facing him. "Still, if it weren't for Flynn, I would never recover from my depression." He turns back to Rita. "So be glad you have Estelle as your friend and cherish your friendship with her. Then you yourself will feel less lonely."

Yuri then pats Rita's shoulder, gets up and walks over to the others. Rita lowers her head and paused for a moment. After taking a few seconds to gather what Yuri has said to her, she lets out another sigh and gets up from the log.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Rita cried before going over to the others.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, everyone walk deeper into the forest as they continue admiring the nature. Occasionally, they would spot a rabbit or a squirrel running through their path. Eventually, they arrived at a cliff where they have a nice view of the mountains.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yuri said while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Amazing…" Judith uttered.

"I wish we could stay here all day." Darren added.

Rita nods her head and she turns to Estelle who smiles at her.

"Why don't we all take a picture so that we won't forget this view?" Flynn asked, taking out a digital camera.

"Sure!" Darren said to him as he turns his head to him. Flynn then goes over to a nearby rock and gently places the camera on it. He sets the timer while the others gathered together and stand in front of the mountains. After Flynn sets the timer, he quickly goes over to the others and they all wrap their arms around each other. They all smile just in time before the camera flashes.

* * *

><p>Just as they return back to the cabin, night has fallen. They enter the cabin and remove their winter jackets and mittens. Yuri, Flynn, Rita and Estelle sat in front of the fireplace while Judith and Darren go over to the table and made some hot chocolate with the chocolate powder and plastic cups of hot water Judith brought along with her.<p>

"I have to say, you guys really get along quite well." Darren said to Judith as they both stir the cups of hot chocolate.

"Yup, we sure do. That is why I love this group, because we are always doing things together." Judith said, smiling at Darren. Darren smiles back at her and when the two finished making the hot chocolate, they put the cups on a tray and they both walk over to the others with Darren carrying the tray.

Each of them grabs a cup and they all sat in front of the fireplace.

Estelle sighs blissfully after taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Ah, this is so enjoyable. I wish we can do something like this again in the future." Estelle said.

"So guys, does anyone want to listen to some music as we enjoy our hot chocolate?" Judith asked as she places her cup of hot chocolate down on the side table. As everyone turn their heads to her, she takes out a CD from her backpack.

"What's that?" Rita asked.

"Something I found in the club." Judith said. "It must be music from the previous batch before their graduation since I found this at the bottom of the cupboard."

"Interesting! Let's hear it and maybe we can learn something from them!" Estelle said.

"I'll get a stereo here." Yuri said. He gets up from the floor and walks to the room. A while later, he returns to the living room while carrying a stereo. He places the stereo down and Rita helps attaching the plug to a socket. Yuri then opens the stereo and Judith places the CD into it. She then plays the CD and everyone gathered as they listen. They could hear the sound of people cheering.

"Hello everyone!" They could hear the singer shout to the audience. Then, the clicking of the drum sticks can be heard.

"1…2…3…GO!" The drummer yelled.

The audience cheers and shouts louder as the guitarists played their guitars. 30 seconds later, the singer starts singing.

Singer: _**kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
>gomen ne nani mo dekinakute<br>itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
>anata wa yurushite kurenai<strong>_

_**muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
>senaka mukete satteshimau<br>on the lonely rail**_

Everyone stared at the stereo in awe, amazed by their performance.

"Amazing." Rita said.

"Their performance is absolutely beautiful." Estelle added.

"The singer is one awesome girl." Judith commented.

"Yes." Darren nods his head. "The singer was named Milla Maxwell and the other members were named Jude Mathis, Leia Rolando and Alvin. I remembered when they made their first performance as a band. Their teamwork was amazing and their friendship was inseparable. And because they put their mind into what they enjoy doing, they were one hell of a band."

Yuri then turns off the stereo and everyone turn their heads to him. Yuri turns to everyone and said, "And we will be just like them." He turns to Estelle, Rita and Judith. "Estelle, Rita, Judith…we four are the next generation and the ones who are carrying on the torch. Let us continue to work hard together…as a band…and as a team. So that on the first of December…" A smirk appears on his face. "We can give the entire school one hell of a performance that they will never forget."

Estelle, Rita and Judith smile at Yuri. The four then extend their hands and place them on each other.

"We will succeed!" Estelle said as she nods her head with a determined look on her face. Rita, Judith and Yuri nod their heads in determination as well. Darren and Flynn both smile as they watch.

* * *

><p>Throughout the next day, Yuri, Estelle, Rita, Judith, Flynn and Darren continue to enjoy themselves. They decide to spend their second and last day skating at the large lake. Occasionally, someone who fall down on their rear, but nevertheless they all had lots of fun experiencing it.<p>

Eventually, evening arrived and everyone decides to go back home. Judith remembered the spider she kept inside the cupboard and decides to take it home with her. Of course, she secretly keeps it inside her bag so that Rita won't notice it and freaks out again.

When everyone finishes packing their things, the six leave the cabin and Yuri closes the door behind them. They all stood in front of the cabin and bowed.

"Thank you for giving us hospitality over the weekend." Estelle said. The six then get up and head their way to the bus stop. They arrived at the bus stop and when the bus arrived, they got inside.

Once everyone got into their seats, the doors of the bus close and the bus drives off. Then, they are finally going back home.

Estelle turns around and faces Yuri and Judith and Rita who is sitting next to her turns her head to her. "Let's give our best everyone!" Estelle said, pumping her fist into the air.

"Right!" Yuri, Judith and Rita shouted as they lift their fists into the air too. Darren and Flynn, who are sitting together at the back of bus, watch and smile at the display. Darren thought to himself.

_'These guys...are really carrying on the torch.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. The Performance

**Sovereign: Happy May Day everyone! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 10: The Performance**_

_**December…**_

Another month has passed and the big day has finally arrived for the music club. Darren walks to the music club room and knocks on the door.

"Come on in!" Estelle yelled from the other side of the door. Darren opens the door and sees Estelle, Yuri, Rita and Judith stopping in the middle of their final rehearsal before their big performance.

"You guys ready?" Darren asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Rita said. Yuri, Estelle and Judith nod their heads in agreement.

"Good. I just want to say that whatever happens out there, just give your very best." Darren smirks as he clenches his fist. "Make your school proud."

"Thanks Mr. President." Yuri said, nodding his head. Darren then leaves the room and closes the door.

"I'm feeling excited right now." Judith smiled as she turns to Rita. "Aren't you Rita?"

"Yup." Rita smirked as she places her fists at the sides of her hip. "I'm totally going to give all of my best." She then turns to Estelle. "What about you Estelle?"

Estelle nods her head. "I'm ready too."

"Great!" Rita said, turning back to Judith. As the two smile at each other, Estelle turns her head away and nervously scratches the side of her head.

"You alright Estelle?"

"Huh?" Estelle looks up and sees Yuri standing next to her. She smiles at him and nods her head again. "Yeah. I am."

"Good." Yuri then straps his guitar over him and turns to Rita and Judith. "Let's continue practicing." The two girls nod their heads and they all continue their practice before the big performance.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the entire school assembles at the school hall. All the students and teachers take their seats and they all face the close curtains. As the students start chatting each other, wondering what they are about to see, Rita slightly pulls aside the curtains and takes a peek at the audience. She looks surprised to see the entire school gathered together in one big room to watch their performance.<p>

Rita then goes back to the backstage and walks over to Yuri and Judith who are adjusting their guitars.

"You ready guys?" Rita asked. Yuri and Judith nod their heads. Rita then looks around and sees that someone is missing. "Where's Estelle?"

Yuri and Judith look around as well. "That's strange. She was right behind us." Judith said.

"What?! We got to find her! We only have thirty minutes left!" Rita panicked.

"Calm down girls. She did told me that she'll be at the dressing room if we need her." Yuri assured. Judith sighs in relief while Rita glares at Yuri.

"You should have said that earlier…idiot." Rita said in annoyance.

Yuri chuckled. "Sorry. I'll go get her." Yuri then gently puts down his guitar next to the amplifier and walks over to the dressing room.

When he arrives at the room, he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Estelle said from the other side. Yuri noticed there seems to be sadness in her voice. He then opens up the door to find Estelle sitting on a wooden chair and in front of the mirror.

"Estelle? You okay?" Yuri asked in concern as he walks inside.

Estelle turns to Yuri and sighs nervously. "Yuri…I didn't know this day would come."

"Me too. And you should feel excited Estelle! We're going to reveal ourselves to the whole school!" Yuri smiles.

Estelle paused for a moment and Yuri's smile fades away. She turns her head away and said, "I…I didn't know. It's strange that I am the one who formed this band and now…I'm feeling nervous." She turns back to Yuri. "What if I screwed up? We may never perform again!"

Yuri remained silent for a moment. Then he spoke up with a small smile, "Estelle…why don't I get someone whom you can relate yourself to more?"

* * *

><p>"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Rita yelled at Yuri.<p>

"Come on Rita, it's just counselling her. It's no big deal." Yuri shrugged. "Just talk to her as her close friend. Give her some good advice to help boost her confidence again."

"But I…" Rita then paused and went silent, unsure of what to say next.

"I think it's a good idea." Judith spoke up. Rita turns to her. "Yuri's right. You are her closest friend. You are the only one who can boost her confidence and morality again."

Rita bit her lip, then lets out a sigh. "Alright."

"Go on Rita." Yuri said. Rita turns back to Yuri who smirks at her. "You can do it." He gestures her to the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Rita slightly opens the door. "Estelle?" She looks through the gap and sees Estelle turning her head to her, looking nervous.<p>

"Rita?" Estelle said.

Rita fully opens the door and enters the room. "Hey Estelle, you okay?"

"Rita…I can't believe I'm feeling so nervous all of the sudden." Estelle said, clasping her hands together.

Rita takes a nearby wooden chair and sits in front of Estelle. "Estelle, there's nothing to be afraid of." Rita said, smiling a bit. "Do you still remember the first day you form this club? You were really determined in reviving this club."

Estelle smiled a bit and nods her head. "Yeah, I sure was back then."

"To be honest I didn't think you would actually succeed in reviving it." Rita said. "But still, you somehow managed to do it. With the power of dumb luck of course." The two girls chuckled. "And after half a year, I have to say we really come a long way. Who knew you had such a beautiful voice? Who knew Yuri, someone who didn't play music since childhood, can now play the guitar so well in just half a year? And…to be honest…" Rita scratches the side of the head. "Thanks to you…I actually now have love in playing music."

Estelle gasps and widens her eyes as she looks up at Rita. "You do?"

Rita smiles and nods her head. "Estelle…please don't give up on your dreams. And after all the practices we did, I'm sure we will succeed."

Estelle smiles back at Rita. "Thank you Rita." She uttered.

"No problem. I care because you are my best friend." Rita replied. The two then gave each other an embrace. They both get up from their chairs and leave the room.

When they step out, they see Yuri and Judith standing in front of them.

"You guys ready" Judith asked.

Estelle and Rita both smile, nod their heads and said in unison, "YES!"

* * *

><p>When the time has come, Flynn walks to the front of the stage and the chattering among the students die down. Flynn adjusts the microphone and speaks to the entire school with it, "Good afternoon principal, teachers and students! Welcome to the school music club's first live performance! We hope you enjoy! And without further ado, please clap your hands for the school's music club!"<p>

The whole school applauded, including cheering from the students, as the curtains roll open, revealing, Yuri, Rita, Estelle and Judith. Flynn also claps his hands as he walks out of the way and gets off the stage.

Estelle adjusts the microphone while Yuri, Judith and Rita patiently wait for her signal to start their performance.

Estelle finishes adjusting her microphone and takes a deep breath.

"Estelle…" Yuri whispered. Estelle turns her head to him. "You can do it. We believe in you."

Estelle smiles and nods her head. She turns back to the front and said to the entire school, "Hello everyone! We are the school's music club! We hope you enjoy our performance!"

Estelle then raises up her left hand, signaling Rita to start playing the drums. Rita grabs her drumsticks and yelled, "I,2,3 GO!"

Rita starts playing the drums while Yuri and Judith start strumming their guitars. Estelle waited for eleven seconds and then she starts to sing.

_**dareka ga katte ni kimeta**_

_**redimeido na kyou o nugisutete**_

_**hadashi de hashitte iku**_

_**machigattatte korondatte**_

_**surimuita itami mo**_

_**orijinaru na ashita ni naru**_

_**tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta**_

_**chikai ga hikari ni natte**_

_**itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made**_

_**naiteru hima nante nai kara**_

_**hamidashite shimatta atsui omoi ga**_

_**yozora de kagayakidasu**_

_**umarete kita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita**_

_**negaigoto wa zenbu kono te de kanaeru**_

The students cheered and clap their hands to the song.

_**fuan ni aragau dake de**_

_**mou seiippaide**_

_**oete shimatte ita kinou ga atta kedo**_

_**tachidomatteta sonna jikan mo**_

_**hitsuyou datta no kana nante**_

_**ima wa ne omoeteru**_

_**kurayami o kirisaki tadori tsuita**_

_**keshiki no sono mukou ni**_

_**itsumo kimi ga chanto mattete kureteta**_

_**itooshiku kirameku sekai de**_

_**ryūseigun oikoshi takaku takaku**_

_**kokoro ga sakebu saki e**_

_**moratte iru ijou ni agerareru you ni**_

_**nē mirai wa zenbu kono te de kanaeru**_

Yuri then does a brief guitar solo.

_**hiza o kakaete ita yoru mo namida de mukaeta asa mo**_

_**donna toki mo mabayui hoshi mitai ni**_

_**tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta**_

_**chikai ga hikari ni natte**_

_**itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made**_

_**naiteru hima nante nai kara**_

_**hamidashite shimatta atsui omoi ga**_

_**yozora de kagayakidasu**_

_**umarete kita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita**_

_**negaigoto wa zenbu kono te de kanaeru**_

_**sou mirai wa zenbu kono te de kanaeru**_

Rita, Yuri and Judith continue playing their instruments for a while before the song finally comes to an end. The students then stand up and everyone in the hall including, Flynn, Darren and the teachers applauded.

Estelle, Yuri, Rita and Judith smile and widen their eyes. They are astounded to see a huge applause from the entire school.

Estelle then bows to the school and yelled, "Thank you!" She looks up and introduces herself while the applauind died down. "I'm glad you all enjoyed our performance! I'm Estellise Sidos Heurassein, the band's vocalist." The students clap their hands. She then gestures to Yuri. "This is Yuri Lowell, our guitarist."

The students clap their hands again as Yuri nods his head and plays a brief note with his guitar.

Estelle turns to Judith and gestures to her. "This is Judith, our bassist!" Judith smiles to the entire school and everyone cheered as she bows her head.

"And finally, Rita Mordio!" Estelle turns around and gestures to Rita. "Our drummer!" Rita smirks and briefly plays her drums to the students and they all cheered.

Estelle turns back to the front. "Thank you all so much ladies and gentlemen! Goodbye!" Estelle waves goodbye to the school and everyone cheered as Rita gets off her chair and she, Yuri and Judith walk over to Estelle.

The four wrap their arms around each other and bow down to the entire school before the curtains close in front of them.

* * *

><p>Later, at the music club, the four celebrate their successful performance by each grabbing a cup of soda and raise them up in the air.<p>

"Cheers!" The four yelled in unison. Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith then lower their cups and each take a sip of their drinks.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The four turn to the door and Estelle yelled, "Come in!"

The door opens up and Flynn, Darren and a teacher come inside.

"Flynn? Darren? Mr. Raven?" Yuri said looking puzzled.

"Hey guys!" Darren said, clapping his hands together. "We want to say that you guys did a great job out there earlier today! That was an exciting performance you have all put up!"

Estelle smile and nods her head. "Thank you, Mr. President!"

"And, we have more good news for you!" Flynn said. He gestures to Raven. "And we'll let Mr. raven deliver the good news to all of you."

Raven nods his head and places his hands behind his back. "The principal says that he too loves your performance very much! So much that he has decided…to submit all of you to the state school music competition!"

Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith gasp and widen their eyes. They turn to each other, jump in the air and gave each other a high five.

"ALRIGHT!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I hope you all enjoy the chapter and read and review!**

_**(The song in this chapter is 'Sirius' by Aoi Eir. Also, I forget to mention that the song in chapter 7 is 'Euterpe' from the anime 'Guilty Crown'.)**_


	11. Unpleasant Reunion

_**Chapter 11: Unpleasant Reunion**_

The next day, when Yuri enters the classroom, everyone gave him a round of applause. This display surprised Yuri as this is something he has never come across before. As Yuri bows to everyone and goes to his seat, many of his classmates go over to him and praised him for putting up such a good performance yesterday and also asked him how he can play the guitar so well. As Yuri accept their compliments and answers their questions, he felt very happy inside himself. He started out as a cold, quiet and violent juvenile in high school who couldn't make any other friends besides Flynn. But now, he is finally accepted by everyone around him.

The rest of the day then goes pretty normal. During lunch break, some of the teachers who walk passed Yuri also gave compliments to him for his performance and are surprised to see how much he has changed since his first year in high school. When Yuri enters the food hall, he goes to join the queue. After getting his lunch, he sees Estelle, Rita and Judith sitting together at a table. Estelle sees him and waves her hand to him. Yuri smiles as he goes over to them and sits with his fellow band members.

"Hey Yuri! How are you today?" Rita asked, sitting next to him.

"Fine Rita. Thanks." Yuri said smiling at him. "That's a nice smile you have."

"What?" Rita said, blinking her eyes. She had no idea that she was actually smiling at Yuri when she greeted him. Estelle and Judith laughed.

"Yuri's right, Rita. You were smiling." Judith said.

"That's something that I rarely see you do." Estelle added.

Rita smiled again as she turns to Estelle and Judith. "Maybe because…I don't feel so lonely anymore."

"This reminds me." Yuri spoke up. He turns to Estelle. "Estelle…thanks."

Estelle turns to Yuri and looks puzzled. "Huh? Why?"

"Because if it weren't for you and your club, I've never would have become a better person." Yuri said with a warm smile.

Estelle blushes after hearing that. But she managed to smile sheepishly and nods her head. "Y-y-you're very welcome Yuri! Haha, I didn't know I was able to make an impact on you!"

"But now, it's time for us to practice for the music band competition. It's a statewide competition so the entire school is counting on us." Judith said solemnly. Estelle, Rita and Yuri turn to Judith and nod their heads sternly.

Estelle then extends her hand. "So let's work hard until the time comes!" Yuri, Rita and Judith place their hands on Estelle's hand as they raise them up, they yelled in unison.

"YEEEAAAHHH!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, school has ended. The school doors open and all the students walk back home. Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith are at the school entrance bidding each other goodbye.<p>

"Remember Yuri, we have practice tomorrow. Be there." Estelle said.

"Sure. Goodbye guys." Yuri said. As he walks off, he waves them goodbye. Estelle, Rita and Judith wave back as well.

* * *

><p>Yuri walks down the streets while on his way home. He smiles as he looks around and takes in the beautiful scenery of his hometown in the evening. Unfortunately, that is interrupted when he passes by an alleyway and hears clapping.<p>

Yuri turns his head to the alley and sees a silhouette clapping his hands as he walks towards him.

The silhouette then lowers his hands and folds his arms. "Well well well, it's been a long time, Yuri buddy."

Yuri narrows his eyes as he recognized the voice. "Zagi."

The silhouette then comes out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a teenage boy, same age and height as Yuri and wears a black long-sleeved jacket with a white shirt underneath it, black belt with silver buckle, dark blue jeans and black shoes. His eyes are red and his hair is messy, dyed with a mixture of black, yellow and dark pink and wears a white headband.

"Come on Yuri buddy." Zagi smirked, spreading out his arms. "That's not the kind of look you gave to your best friend."

"You lost the right to call me 'buddy' a long time ago." Yuri said coldly. "And we were never friends."

As Yuri folds his arms and turns his head away, Zagi walks over to him and wraps an arm around his back, much to his disgust. "C'mon Yuri, I'm sorry about that little incident alright?"

Yuri then pushes Zagi away and yells as he points his finger accusingly at him. "That little incident cost me someone close to me!" Yuri yelled.

As Zagi rubs off the dust off from his arm, two men appeared from the shadows and walk up to Zagi. As the two men are about to walk up to Yuri, crack their knuckles and try to beat him, Zagi raises up his hand, gesturing them to stop. The two men then stay down.

"I see you made some new 'friends'." Yuri said.

"Thanks." Zagi said with a smirk.

"Please get lost. You're not worth my time anymore." Yuri said as he is about to walk off.

"Stop right there Yuri." Zagi said. "It's been a long time since I last saw you and there's something I always want to say to you."

Yuri stopped and rolls his eyes. He turns to Zagi and gave him an icy glare.

"I know you no longer associate with me since that incident..." Zagi then rolls his head. "But…the thing is…we haven't 'officially' break our ties with each other yet."

"What? You're playing diplomacy now?" Yuri said, arching an eyebrow.

"So how about this, Yuri? You hand me ten thousand dollars and we'll officially go our separate ways." Zagi smirked.

"Screw you and your ten thousand dollars." Yuri said icily.

"What do you say, Yuri?" Zagi asked, completely ignoring Yuri's words.

Yuri then turns away and continues walking down the pavement. "First rule of negotiating, you must have something to bargain with."

"Will the lives of your girl pals suffice?" Zagi asked.

Yuri stops and widens his eyes in shock.

'_Girl pals? Don't tell me…'_ He thought to himself. A few seconds later, he narrows his eyes and remained calm. He turns back to Zagi. "What are you talking about?"

One of his men then hands Zagi some photographs. Zagi then throws the photographs on the floor, revealing pictures of Yuri hanging out with Estelle, Rita and Judith in the school grounds. Yuri widens his eyes again and drops his jaw.

"You son of a bitch." Yuri uttered as he looks down at the photos.

Zagi laughed. "You think just because we haven't seen each other for a long time and I was expelled from school means that I've stopped watching you? And I have to say Yuri, I'm impressed! You have since become a great pimp! I envy you!"

Yuri grits his teeth, drops his bag to the ground and charges up to Zagi but the two men quickly go over to him and grab his arms, restraining him. Yuri struggles to break free from their grips as he continues glaring at Zagi.

"You leave them alone Zagi! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Chill Yuri. I won't hurt your friends…yet. And I have to admit, that girl with dark blue hair looks stunning. I wish I can date with her." Zagi said, looking down at one of the photographs which includes Judith.

"You don't even think of touching them, bastard!" Yuri growled.

Zagi then picks up the photographs and walks up to Yuri. "Relax Yuri. All you just have to do is to give me my money and I'll leave you and your friends forever. If you tell anyone or say 'no' to me…" Zagi whispers into Yuri's ear. "The deal is off and so are they."

Zagi walks off and said to his men, "Let's go guys." One of the men then punches Yuri in the gut, making him gasp in pain. Yuri then fall to his knees and the other man kicks him in the back, making him fall to the ground on his face. The two men then follow Zagi from behind as Yuri struggles to get back up.

When Yuri gets back up on both feet, he picks up his bag and lowers his head. He sighed heavily, in both sorrow and worry. He closes his eyes, still couldn't comprehend what has happened.

'_What have I got myself into?'_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	12. Falling Apart

_**Chapter 12: Falling Apart**_

The next day, after the bell rings, signaling the end of another school day, Estelle hums happily as she merrily skips her way down the corridors and to the music club room. It's another day of music practice and she looks forward to see her friends again. Now that they were selected to represent the school in the state music band competition, they would have to practice harder than ever and it's on February, which is only two months away and as the leader and president of the music club, it's her job to motivate the group to do their best in the competition.

While walking down the corridors at the same time though, she couldn't get Yuri out of her head. She reminisces the times she had being with Yuri. She can still remember how Yuri 'saves' the music club by agreeing to join, how he encourages her to have confidence in her own original songs and how he and Rita helped Estelle to overcome her stage fright. It's like whenever she's down or need a boost of morality, he was always there for her. And that she would always feel happy whenever he could help her out.

Estelle lowers her head and blushed. She smiles as she places her hand on the area where her heart is. There is no denying it. Deep in her heart, she knows the truth.

"I'm in love with Yuri…" Estelle said to herself.

Eventually, she finds herself walking up the stairs and now standing in front of the door to the music club. Estelle's smile widens. She knows as soon as she enters the club room, she will get to meet Yuri again. She opens the door and bursts into the room.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted. She opens her eyes to see who's in the room. But then, her smile instantly vanishes when she realizes that only two people are sitting on the couch in the room, Judith and Rita.

Judith and Rita look up and see Estelle. "Hey Estelle." Rita replied.

"Hello Estelle." Judith said.

"Ummm…" Estelle steps into the room and closes the door behind her. "Where's Yuri?"

Rita shrugged. "No idea. Flynn said that he isn't in school today."

Estelle gasps and widens her eyes when she hears that. 'Yuri…isn't in school today?"

Judith shook her head. "I'm sorry Estelle." She said.

"I guess we will just have to practice without him." Rita said to her.

Estelle lowers her head with a forlorn expression. She was hoping to see Yuri again but sadly, that never happened.

She then quietly nods her head. "Yeah." She said softly.

"Let's go." Judith said as she and Rita get up from the couch. As Judith walks over to the instruments, Rita looks at Estelle in concern.

"Are you alright?" Rita asked her friend.

Estelle looks up and makes a small smile. "Yes Rita."

"Alright." Rita then walks over to her drums.

Estelle lowers her head and her smile disappears. She does feel curious and wants to know why Yuri didn't come to school today. Maybe he is sick or maybe something bad has happened to him. She thought to herself and decides to pay him a visit to his house after practice. Yuri has helped her several times in the past, now she feels that she needs to do the same for him.

Estelle smiles a bit and nods her head. _'Yeah. I will pay him a visit later.'_

* * *

><p>After practice is over, Estelle, Judith and Rita leave the club room with their school bags and walk out of the school. The three then bid each other farewell and walk their separate ways. Estelle walks down the pavement and makes her way to Yuri's residence.<p>

As she walks down the neighborhood though, she passes by a bakery. She stops at her tracks and turns to the bakery. She smiles to herself. Maybe she will buy a treat for Yuri. She blushes as she thought so. She can use it as a way to thank Yuri and also wish him to get better. She enters the bakery and uses her pocket money to buy a bag of cookies. After paying the shopkeeper, she leaves the bakery with the bag in her hand.

She continues walking her way down the pavement until eventually; she arrived at the neighborhood area where Yuri lives. She can still remember the way to Yuri's home since the winter break she, Yuri and their friends spent together.

She then finally finds herself standing in front of Yuri's home. She takes a deep breath and smiles. She walks up to the door and presses the doorbell. As she waits for someone to answer the door, she puts the bag of cookies inside her schoolbag. Then, the door opens, revealing Yuri's mother.

"Hello." Yuri's mother greeted Estelle with a smile. "I remember you. You're Yuri's friend."

"Yes ma'am!" Estelle nods her head. "Is Yuri at home? He didn't come to school today."

"Yes…" Yuri's mother said frowning. "About that…"

Estelle looks puzzled and worried at the same time. "Did something happen to him?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't smiled ever since he came home last night. He spends most of his time in his room, never wanting to go to school today and only coming out during mealtimes. I tried to ask him what happened but he never answered me. I also have to call the school and tell them that he's not feeling well today so that he won't get detention for skipping school." His mother explained.

This made Estelle worry even more. Perhaps she can do something to help Yuri in his time of need. "Mind if I come in? Perhaps I can talk to him." She said.

His mother nods her head. "Sure. You are one of Yuri's friends after all. Surely you can get him to talk."

Yuri's mother opens the door wider to allow Estelle to come inside. After she closes the door, she gestures Estelle to go upstairs. Estelle bows her head before going up and heads her way to Yuri's room.

* * *

><p>Yuri was lying on his bed, his face facing the ceiling. He laid there alone and quiet. He just couldn't tell his mother or his friends. He owes Zagi money and he couldn't let anyone he knew and love be involved. If he tells his mother, she would be very upset and thinks that her son hasn't completely let go of his past. If he tells Estelle, Rita and Judith, they would be in grave danger. He probably can't talk to Flynn either. Even if Zagi doesn't know who Flynn is, what can he do? Can Flynn really fight back Zagi or has the amount of money to lend to Yuri? No. Definitely not. Yuri closes his eyes and sighed. He realized the awful truth that he's trapped and no one can help him.<p>

_Knock. Knock._

"Yuri?"

Yuri gasped and jolts up from his bed when he instantly recognizes the voice. "Estelle?"

"Yuri? I want to talk to you? Can I come in?"

Yuri turns his head to the door. _'What is she doing here?' _Eventually, Yuri sighs and said, "Come in."

Estelle turns the doorknob and opens the door, stepping inside Yuri's room.

"Hey Yuri, how are you?" Estelle asked Yuri as she sees him sitting on his bed with a forlorn expression. "I came to visit you because I was wondering why you didn't come to school today. Is there something wrong?"

Yuri remained quiet and frowns. How is he going to answer her question? Tell her that Zagi is asking him for money and that he will threaten her if he finds out? Of course he will find out, he has secret informants and they can be spying them right now.

"Yuri, please. Just tell me. I'm your friend, right?" Estelle asked.

"Well…"Yuri spoke up but now he doesn't know what else to say.

"Well what?" Estelle said, chuckling a bit.

"I don't know, I…"

"It's okay Yuri. Please, relax. Calm down and just tell me what is wrong."

Yuri lets out another heavy sigh. He pulls his hair briefly and turns to Estelle with a frustrated frown. He didn't want to say this, but he has no choice. He can't let Estelle involved in his situation. He spoke up, saying something he never thought he'll be forced to say.

"You know Estelle. I was never interested in the music club in the first place."

Instantly Estelle went silent and her eyes widen.

"Wha-what?" She replied, stunned.

"Yeah. Remember what I said? I just joined your club because I was desperate in finding an ECA, that's all." Yuri chuckled. "Like seriously, me playing a guitar, what a joke."

"A…a joke?" Estelle said, now looking upset. Yuri turns to Estelle with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, what a joke!" He yelled. "And if I recall correctly, you forced me to join the club in the first place because you wanted a fourth member just to save the damn music club you are so obsessed with in reviving! I never wanted to play the guitar or any stringed instrument in the first place but you stupidly plead someone like me, who is not even interested in music or has any experience in it in the first place, to join your club!" Yuri turns his head away and scoffed, "I'm sorry Estelle. I'm done being in your dumb club."

Estelle stood there frozen for a few seconds. Eventually, her look of shock distorts into an ugly frown with tears forming in her eyes. Her hands clench into fists, turning white as she tightens them.

"So this is how you honestly feel about the club…and me?! Fine! I don't need you! I can always look for someone else to replace you! Do you know how much time I have sacrificed to run the music club and organized band practices all these months?! Do you even really appreciate everything I have contributed to the club?! I...I..." Estelle paused for a moment, allowing the tears to pool down her cheeks. "I thought you were a nice person Yuri. But now I see what kind of person you really are! A selfish jerk! So fine! Stay inside your room for all I care! I don't ever want to see you again! Just get out of my life!" In both rage and sadness, Estelle takes out the bag of cookies from her schoolbag and throws it onto the floor. Estelle starts sobbing hoarsely as she turns around and closes the door, leaving Yuri to sit on his bed in silence.

* * *

><p>Yuri's mother widens her eyes in shock as she overheard Estelle's shouting. She watched her storm down from the stairs while breaking down in tears. When Estelle reaches the bottom, Yuri's mother goes to her and asked in worry, "Estelle? What happen?"<p>

Estelle looks at his mother with puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry Miss Lowell…I'm sorry." She managed to croak.

Estelle then turns her head away, walking pass his mother, makes her way out of the house and closes the door behind her.

Yuri's mother can only stood there in silence and tries to comprehend what has happen.

* * *

><p>Yuri picks up the bag of cookies from the floor and opens it. He takes a cookie from the bag and eats it. After swallowing it, fresh tears welled up in his eyes as Yuri is overwhelmed with guilt and horror over what he has done. He whispered softly as the tears roll down his cheeks,<p>

"I'm sorry Estelle…I'm so sorry…"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	13. Truth

_**Chapter 13: Truth**_

"WHAT?!" Rita and Judith both shouted in unison when Estelle broke out the sad news. The three are sitting together at a bench in the shopping mall. Estelle brought the two to the mall and wish to get out the news as soon as possible because she thinks about what Yuri said to her yesterday, the more upset she feels. She still felt completely betrayed by Yuri's words and she cannot remain friends with someone who treats her and her club as tools all along.

"Yuri isn't a member of the club anymore?" Judith asked, lowering her tone.

Estelle nods her head with a frown. "Yes. Yuri Lowell won't be associated with the school music club anymore." She said flatly.

"B-but…who's going to be our guitarist now?" Rita asked with her eyes wide in concern.

"We'll just find a replacement as soon as possible." Estelle said stoically.

Judith noticed the flat tone of Estelle's voice and asked her, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Judith." Estelle said, curling her fingers into fists.

Rita sighs in disappointment as she turns her head away and grabs her right arm with her left hand. "I still can't believe he has left."

"Rita, please. Stop bringing Yuri up." Estelle said to her flatly.

"But Estelle…" Rita turns back to her friend. "I really don't believe he would just leave like that. I know him very well. He does like playing music with us and he greatly cares for us."

"I agree with Rita." Judith said to Estelle, who turns to her. "Yuri will never just quit like that. Not without a reason."

Estelle snorted as she turns her head away from Judith. "He doesn't like playing with us and he was just in the music club to have an ECA. He never really cared for us. That's what he said." Rita and Judith both gasped in shock and anguish.

"Really?" Rita asked.

"Yes!" Estelle yelled, turning to Rita. "I was at Yuri's house yesterday so I know! Now stop bringing him up!" She then gets up from the bench and walks off. "I'll be at the arcade if you need me!"

Rita and Judith just sat at the bench and sadly watch Estelle walks away. Rita leans back on the bench and fold her arms. "Yuri doesn't like playing with us? Did he really say such a thing?" Rita said with a sad frown.

Judith remained silent for a moment. "I don't know." She mumbled. She gets up from the bench and walks off as well. "I'll be at the restaurant."

"Sure." Rita said. She sat at the bench quietly on her own. She feels very decisive right now. She couldn't get herself to believe what Estelle has told her and Judith. Did Yuri really say such cruel words to Estelle yesterday? Was he really just there in the music club just to obtain an ECA? Were all the times they spent with him all for nothing? Nothing but illusions?

No.

Rita shakes her head and gets up from the bench. She clenches her fists tightly until they turn white. She refuses to believe that Yuri is selfish. She knows Yuri isn't that kind of person. She has always view him as a good person with a kind heart and he would never say such cruel things to Estelle. She sighs in frustration. She needs to get rid of her curiosity. She starts walking her way out of the mall, her legs pumped up furiously.

She has to get to the bottom of all of this and there is only one way to do that.

* * *

><p>Judith sat at the restaurant quietly with a forlorn expression on her face. It is the same restaurant she and her friends ate together during their first shopping trip together. She sighs sadly as she thought of those happier times. She already starts missing Yuri. Even if he is no longer associated with the music club or if what Estelle said about him is true, she still thought of him as her friend. She refused to let go of all of times she, Estelle and Rita spent with Yuri. She just can't.<p>

"Judith?"

The voice snapped Judith out of her thoughts. She looks up and sees Darren, in his working attire, standing in front of her.

"Darren?"

"Judith…what's wrong?" Darren asked in concern.

Judith lowers her head with a frown. "I don't know." She said a few seconds later. "Everything's…everything's falling apart."

"What happened?"

"It's Yuri." She said. "He has left the club and Estelle said that he was just making use of the club all along and was never interested in music." She paused for a moment. "I don't know if I should believe that."

Darren stood quietly for a moment before deciding to sit down on the chair and in front of Judith. "I'm sure Yuri will never say such a thing."

"Me either!" Judith cried, looking up at Darren. "I'm so confused! Yuri is a nice person." Fresh tears start to well up in her eyes. "I…I don't want to believe that he's selfish…I don't want to…"

Judith sniffed as she wipes off the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I…I just really don't want this to be the truth. I don't…" Judith suppresses a sob. "Darren…do you believe?"

Darren sighs sympathetically and shakes his head. "I don't. I still remember two years ago, Yuri was a juvenile. He would usually get into fights and break the school rules several times. I even hear from teachers that they describe him as 'uncontrollable' and 'intolerable'. But one day, Flynn Scifo reached out to him. He managed to talk to him face-to-face and after a few conversations; Yuri finally calms down and reveals his reasons where he was so miserable all the time. It's because he lost his father and trying to live his life with a single parent is tough."

Judith stares back at Darren wordlessly. "I didn't know that." She said.

Darren nods his head before continuing, "Flynn since spent a lot of time hanging out with Yuri. Flynn told me that he has changed since but I wasn't very convinced back then. But on that day I went to the winter trip with you and the others, I watched how well Yuri went along with all of you. I even saw him talking with Rita and convincing her to enjoy the rest of the trip with us and I was so moved by him when he encouraged all of you to work together to put up a great performance and carry on the torch of the previous music club. It was really something that I've never seen him done before. Then was when I'm convinced…he really has changed for the better. So no, I don't believe he would say such a thing. And you shouldn't too."

Judith smiles weakly and wipes off the tears from her eyes again. "Thank you Darren."

"You're welcome." Darren said, smiling back.

"Darren!"

Darren and Judith turn their heads to see a short boy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes and dresses in the same working attire as Darren standing next to them while holding a tray of empty cups.

"If the boss finds you sitting here doing nothing, he will dock your pay!" The boy cried.

Darren chuckled. "I know Karol. I'm going back to work now."

"You better." Karol said before he walks away and quickly goes back to his work.

Darren gets up from his seat and said to Judith, "I have to go back to work now. Perhaps you should visit Yuri. Try to find out the unabridged truth of what happened."

Judith nods her head. "Sure! Thanks again!"

Darren nods his head back and walks off. Judith then sat where she is for another minute. Darren is right. Yuri has changed and he will never be cruel towards Estelle or any of his new friends. Judith then gets up from her seat and leaves the restaurant. She has to find Estelle. She now know what she must do.

* * *

><p>Estelle stood in front of the 'Whack-a-Fenrir' machine. She remembers this is the machine she and her friends, including Yuri, played with during their first shopping trip together.<p>

She clenches her fists, tightening her grip around the rubber hammer in her hands. When the game begins, the Fenrirs start appearing from the holes. Estelle yells angrily, letting out her rage and frustration and slams them with her hammer as they appear.

After a minute, the game is over but Estelle didn't care about her score. She tosses the hammer aside and slams her hands on the machine. She lowers her head and suddenly, her eyes began to water furiously.

She starts sobbing as she closes her eyes, allowing her tears to pool down from her cheeks. The thought of Yuri is still playing inside her mind. Stupid Yuri. How dare he say those awful words to her yesterday? Something like that seems unforgivable to her.

But why? Why does she still think of him even after what he said? It's as if even after what happened, she couldn't find herself to hate him completely. She is still in love with Yuri and he still has a place inside her mind.

She fell to her knees and drenched her sleeves with tears. "Yuri…oh Yuri…" She managed to croak within her sobbing.

"Estelle!"

Judith spots her friend kneeling on the floor in complete sorrow. She quickly goes over to her, grabs her by her shoulders and pull her up to her feet.

"It's okay Estelle…everything will be fine…" Judith assured her friend. She looks around the arcade and sees some people watching the pathetic sight of Estelle drowning in her sorrow. Judith bows her head to the witnesses. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Everything's under control."

Judith then escorts Estelle out of the arcade and heads to the nearest empty bench. Judith sets Estelle down on the bench and immediately, the pink-haired girl wraps her arms around the older club member.

"Judith…it's not f-f-fair…" Estelle manages to choke out as she lets her tears splash onto Judith's shirt.

Judith wraps an arm around her friend and comforts her by patting her back.

"Estelle please…don't be sad." Judith whispered to her. "Everything will be fine."

"No. It won't." Estelle said, shaking her head.

"Don't say that Estelle. I don't believe Yuri is selfish. At all." Judith said to her.

Estelle looks at her. "You don't believe a word I said to you?" She asked. Judith shakes her head in response. She takes out a handkerchief and helps Estelle wipes off her tears from her eyes.

"There has to be a good reason why Yuri would say something like that. And there's only one way to get to the bottom of this." Judith said to her calmly. "Let's pay Yuri a visit."

* * *

><p>Yuri is outside of his house, kneeling in front of his mother's rose bed and helping to remove any weeds.<p>

The second floor windows then open and his mother looks down at her son from her room. "Yuri! Don't forget to check the washing machine later and help me hang the laundry."

"Okay…" Yuri mumbled with dull eyes.

His mother's smile flipped into a worried frown as she notices the sad tone in her son's voice. Her son has been in a depressing state for two days now and it hurts her to see him like this. She lets out a sigh before closing the windows and going back into her room to finish her cleaning.

Yuri plucks a few more weeds and tosses them aside. He didn't notice someone walking up to him from the side, grabs the weeds and throws them at his face.

"Hey!" Yuri yells in annoyance, shoving the weeds away from his face. He turns his head and his look of annoyance quickly turns into a look of surprise. "Rita?"

Rita stood at Yuri's side with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

"Rita? What's wrong with you?" Yuri asked.

"Be honest with me Yuri." Rita said flatly. "Tell me what's been going on with you lately."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	14. Friends Stick Together, No Matter What

_**Chapter 14: Friends Stick Together, No Matter What**_

Yuri gapes his mouth open when Rita said those words to him. He remains silent for a few seconds, causing Rita to cock an eyebrow.

"What's with the dumb look, Yuri? Just tell me. I'm your friend right?" Rita asked.

Yuri frowns and turns his head away. What should he say to Rita and how should he react? Will he do the same reaction towards Estelle? He would, but the other half of his conflicting mind is telling him not to. Would he really dare to hurt the feelings of another person again?

Rita lets out a sigh. She decides to calm herself down. Perhaps talking calmly towards Yuri will help. She lowers her arms and said to her friend, "Yuri, remember during the winter trip we went together? You were able to break through my icy shell and help me interact with other people again. Because of you…I have changed."

Rita kneels down to Yuri's level and places her hands on his shoulders. Yuri stares at her wordlessly as Rita narrows her eyes. "And now…I must do the same for you! I want to help you too Yuri!" Rita lowers down her voice as fresh tears form in her eyes. "If you can give me a chance…"

Yuri remains silent as he watches Rita lowering her head and sobbed. She was right. He has been helping his new friends for the past half a year. But now, he's being selfish. He refuses to let his friends help him too. Rita has finally made him realized that.

"Rita, please." Yuri whispered. "Don't cry."

Rita looks up at Yuri with tearstained eyes. She wipes off her tears as she stares at Yuri. Yuri gave her his first smile in two days. "You're right. I was kinda selfish for the past few days, wasn't I? I'm sorry. And thank you."

Rita smiles back at him. The two then get up. Then, without warning, Rita gave Yuri a rough punch in the shoulder.

"OW!" Yuri yelled.

"That's for being selfish!" Rita scolded.

Yuri lets out a sigh. He scratches the back of his head as he said, "Yeah, I deserve it."

Rita smirks and gives Yuri a pat on his back. "And this is for coming back for us. It's good to have you back, Yuri."

Yuri smiles and nods his head. Rita then glares coldly at him as her cheeks blush and her fists clenched tightly. "And please, don't you EVER tell anyone that I cried."

Yuri chuckles and nods his head again. "Alright." Then, he narrows his eyes which causes Rita to look puzzled. "Rita, get Estelle and Judith. I have to tell something to all of you."

* * *

><p>Estelle and Judith pant as they run together through the neighborhood. Both of them are heading their way to Yuri's house and they need answers as soon as possible.<p>

Suddenly, Estelle's cellphone rang. This causes the two to stop and catch their breaths. Judith wipes off the sweat from her forehead while Estelle bends down and places her hands on her knees. Estelle then takes out her cellphone from her pocket and sees that she has received a message from Rita.

Estelle gasps. "It's Rita!"

"We were wondering where she has gone to." Judith said. Estelle then opens her phone to read Rita's message.

'_**Guys! I've talked to Yuri! He has agreed to tell us everything! But first, he wants us to meet together in the music club room.'**_

Estelle and Judith widen their eyes and turn to each other. They frown and nod their heads. Estelle and Judith turn their heads back to the phone as the pink-haired leader of the club gives her reply.

'_**Understood. Judith and I are on our way.'**_

* * *

><p>Estelle and Judith walk through the school gates. Today is a Saturday so the school is completely quiet and empty. They both enter the main building and head their way to the music club room. As they walk through the school hallways, they wonder what Yuri is going to tell them and why does he wants to talk to them in a completely quiet place. Hopefully, their questions will be solved when they meet him.<p>

Judith turns to Estelle, who looks confused and nervous at the same time.

"Anything wrong?" Judith asked Estelle. Estelle turns to the older girl and stares at her with worried eyes.

"I…I just hope I don't see his cold and awful self again. He made me so upset yesterday." Estelle uttered.

Judith gave her a reassuring smile and places her hand on Estelle's shoulder. "Don't worry Estelle. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said yesterday. Because again, I don't believe he's that kind of person." She said.

Estelle slowly nods her head and turns back to the front. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for their meeting with Yuri.

They walk up the usual stairs leading to the music club room. Eventually, they find themselves standing in front of the club room's door. Estelle opens it, revealing Rita and Yuri sitting at the couch. Both of them have been waiting patiently in the room for their arrival.

Yuri smiles as he sees Estelle and Judith. "Hello guys." He greeted.

Estelle gasps and widens her eyes as she sees the smile on Yuri's face. It was the same delightful expression Yuri gave to her every time they met each other in the past.

Yuri gets up from the couch and walks over to Estelle. Yuri lowers his eyes in sadness and lets out a sigh. "Estelle, I'm…really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It was really stupid of me. I never should have acted like that." He said apologetically.

Estelle turns to Judith who smiles and nods her head at her. Estelle manages a small smile and she turns back to Yuri. "It's okay Yuri. Forget everything that has happened yesterday." She paused for a moment as tears swell in her eyes. "At least it's good to have you back."

Yuri looks up at Estelle for a moment. Then he turns to Judith. And finally, he turns around to face Rita, who gestures him to talk. He then lets out a heavy sigh. The three girls look at Yuri as he grimly spoke up,

"Guys…before I can tell you all what's really happening, it's time I tell you all what happened to my father."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	15. Facing Your Fears

_**Chapter 15: Facing Your Fears**_

The three girls gasp and Yuri nods his head. He gestures them to sit on the couch. The three obliged and sit down while Yuri stood in front of them.

"Long time ago, I made friends with a guy named Zagi…and I regretted ever knowing him." Yuri frowned. "It was because of him, I became a juvenile. I was rebellious against my parents and my teachers. We even steal things together and vandalize public property. Everything I know about theft, vandalism, assault…he taught me all those things. But…he hid one thing from me. And that is he was a drug addict. He loves buying marijuana with the money he stole and he bought so much of it until his pockets become dry. He taught of stealing money again but he didn't want to risk getting caught by the police again. So one day, he resorts to borrowing money from loan sharks."

"Man…" Rita said, folding her arms. "You really have one screwed up ex-friend."

"Rita…" Estelle said, glaring at her friend. "This is serious…"

"How was he associated with the fate of your father?" Judith asked.

"Well, he borrowed a lot of money from the loan sharks and unsurprisingly, he spent them all away. Then he realized that he doesn't have the money to pay back to the loan sharks. But to my complete utter shock, he didn't give them his phone number and address." Yuri's eyes grew cold for a moment. "He gave them mine. One day, I was walking back from school. Two of them show up and try to beat me. But I manage to fight them back. I continued walking my way home afterwards but when I arrived, I saw my father…lying on the floor…having a seizure." Yuri took a hard gulp, trying to gain back his composure before continuing the story. "I told him that I will quickly go out and call for help. But as soon as I step out of the house…six more loan sharks show up…and this time, they beat the crap out of me."

The three girls gasp again and look at Yuri in utter shock.

"Luckily though, the neighbors saw this and call the cops. The loan sharks quickly fled but I've heard all six of them have eventually been arrested by the police and have been charged for their crimes. But sadly, because I was badly beaten up…I couldn't get medical help in time…and because of me…" Yuri lowers his head and his eyes grew cold. "My father died from his seizure…and it's all because of me…ever being associated with Zagi. And now, he has returned to my life. Recently, he showed up, demanding money from me, about ten thousand dollars. If I don't…he and his men will come after all of you."

Yuri closes his eyes and tries to suppress any tears. Estelle, Rita and Judith remained silent, trying to comprehend what they have heard from Yuri. Everything he has told them was dark and shocking to them, especially since his friend knows who they are and that they would come after them if he doesn't pay his debt.

Estelle holds her breath for a moment. She does feel rather scared of Yuri's current situation, especially since Zagi knows who she, Rita and Judith are. If she walks out of here right now, pretending she is unaware of Yuri's situation, her life will not be in danger. But is she really going to abandon Yuri and let him suffer under Zagi's control all by himself?

_No._ She shakes her head. She cannot leave this room. Yuri is her friend and there is absolutely nothing that's going to change her mind to not help him in his time of need.

She eventually sigh and looks up at Yuri with a determined frown. "Yuri…" She uttered.

Yuri opens his eyes and looks up. Estelle notices fresh tears forming in his eyes. "Yuri…don't be sad…"

"How can I not be sad?" Yuri cried. "I just wish that I could turn back time! I wish that I never met Zagi, that my father was still alive and that my family were all together! But that's just a stupid wish. I can never change my fate."

"Then worry less about the past and move forward to the future!" Rita scolded, getting up from the couch with her fists clenched tightly. Yuri looks up at her with his eyes wide. "You think you're the only person in the world who has problems?! I have problems too! But I overcome them!" Rita paused for a moment to calm down and catch her breath. "And do you really think your father would like seeing you continue drowning in sorrow and causing trouble in school if he was still alive right now? I'm sure he wouldn't."

Judith nods her head and gets up from the couch. "And remember, you still have your mother…and you still have us. For the past half a year, we have created a bond that cannot be broken."

Estelle smirks as she gets up as well. "Yuri…whatever problems you have, we will help you! We will always remain at your side no matter what because you're part of our lives now!"

"I don't care what that Zagi creep were to do to us." Rita said. "I ain't going to allow some psychopath control our friend Yuri around like a slave."

Estelle walks over to Yuri and extends her hand. "Yuri…let us help you."

Yuri didn't notice tears were flooding down his cheeks until he felt them splashing onto his shirt. After staring at Estelle's hand for a moment, he took a hard gulp and wipes off his tears. He looks up and manages a smile.

"Thank you…all of you." He nods his head. "I am very lucky to have you three as my friends." He grabs Estelle's hand and a huge smile appears on the girl's face.

"It's good to have you back Yuri." Estelle said.

"Awesome!" Judith cheered, pumping her right fist into the air.

"Geez." Rita chuckled as she places her hands at the sides of her hip and tilts it. "It's ironic that we are now helping the guy who helps all of us out."

Judith turns to Rita and smiles. "We're a club after all, Rita. We're supposed to help each other out." Rita turns to Judith and nods her head in agreement.

"Don't worry Yuri." Estelle smirks. "We'll find a way to teach Zagi a lesson."

* * *

><p>The four walk out of the music room and down the stairs. The place is eerily quiet and they can hear their footsteps echoing the hallways.<p>

The four head their way to the school entrance. They arrive at the big pair of the doors and Yuri opens them. When he opens them, he and his friends see Zagi, his two large 'henchmen' and a thin man with a white cap whom Yuri never met before, standing at the distance. The four have been waiting outside for them the whole time.

Yuri narrows his eyes and clenches his fists. Estelle places her hand on his shoulder and she gestures Yuri to keep calm. Yuri turns to Estelle and nods his head. Yuri turns back to the front and the four calmly walk their way towards Zagi and his gang.

"Heh." Zagi snorted and he gestures to his cap-wearing thug. "My informant has told me that he saw your brunette friend coming over to your home and convince you to tell everybody about our lil' situation. I knew you would disobey me and tell your friends about your problems anyway."

"As if I ever obey you." Yuri said to him icily.

"You must be Zagi." Estelle said to Zagi. "I don't care how dangerous you are. We are not afraid of you."

"Yeah! If you mess with Yuri, you mess with all of us!" Rita yelled intimidatingly as she slams her fists together.

Zagi bursts out laughing and slaps his forehead. His three gang members laugh as well, chiming like hyenas but Zagi quickly gestures them to shut up. Zagi looks back at the four and smirks maliciously. "Well Yuri, now that you have told your friends, you gotta pay the price."

"And what would that be?" Yuri asked with a frown. Zagi snaps his fingers and Yuri and his friends turn their heads. They all widen their eyes in shock and horror as two more gang members show up, carrying Flynn by his arms, badly beaten. His shirt collar has been unbuttoned, his left cheek and right eye are bruised and his shirt is covered in dirt.

"FLYNN!" Estelle cried in horror. Rita, Judith and Yuri gasp with terrified looks.

Flynn groans as he looks up at the four. "Guys…" He moaned. Zagi gestures the two to release Flynn and they drop the blonde onto the ground with a thud.

Flynn tries to get up but one of them pin him down by putting his foot on his head.

"Please! Stop!" Yuri cried as he extends his hand.

Suddenly, Zagi speaks up. "If you want to save your 'buddy', you will let us beat you up til you bleed." Estelle and Judith quickly grab Yuri by his arms protectively.

"No! We won't let you!" Estelle cried.

"I will never let you harm our friends!" Judith added. Rita steps in front of the three.

"You gotta go through me first, bastard!" Rita growled, now looking extremely livid.

"No."

The three girls gasp as they turn to Yuri. "Guys, I brought this all on you. Because of me, Flynn has been caught and beaten up. I deserve the punishment. Let me make up for my sins." Yuri said in defeat.

"Yuri…" Judith said, looking shocked.

Zagi laughed maliciously. "Good boy, Yuri!" He snaps his fingers and his two men walks up to Yuri.

"Yuri…no!" Flynn cried.

One of the men pushes Rita aside while the other grabs Judith by her arm. "No! I'm not letting go!" She yelled but eventually, the man proves too strong for her. The man pushes Judith aside and she releases her grip from Yuri. The other man also pushes Estelle aside and she falls to the ground.

Estelle looks back up and cried in horror, "No! Don't do this!"

Rita growls angrily as she tries to get up and stop the two men, but the informant appears behind Rita and grabs her by both arms. She tries to break free but she couldn't. "Get away from me!" She yelled at the informant angrily. "STOP IT!"

Judith gets grabbed by one of the gang members near Flynn and she is forced to watch Yuri being beaten helplessly. Tears quickly flooded in her eyes. "Yuri! NOOOO!"

"I'm sorry…everyone…" Yuri said grimly. He lets the two men grab his arms and Zagi walks up to him. He slaps Yuri on his left cheek and smiles at him.

"I don't care what happens to you or any of your friends. In fact…" Zagi whispers coldly into Yuri's ear. "_Nobody's _ever gonna care about you, little shit."

Yuri hangs his head in defeat, knowing that Zagi told him the honest truth. Nobody is going to care about his ultimate fate. He closes his eyes tightly, preparing what's going to happen to him.

"YURI!" Flynn shouted in despair. But sadly, all he could do is stay where he is.

"YURRRRRIIII!" Estelle shouted, extending out her hand. Tears pour down her cheeks. She realized that there is absolutely nothing they could do to stop Yuri's torment. "NOOOOO!"

Zagi cackled as he knows he's going to love every second of Yuri's torture. "Get ready boys! There's going to be an execution!" He pulls back his fist, ready to-

_THWACK!_

Zagi halted in mid-punch and turns his head when he heard the sound of someone being slammed on the back of his head. Zagi and his men widen their eyes in shock as the man who was pinning Flynn suddenly collapses and slumps onto the ground with a heavy thud. Yuri opens up his eyes and widens his eyes in shock at his savior. The girls look up and froze in shock as well.

"It's…" Yuri manages to say.

"DARREN!" Judith cried.

Darren tosses his plank of wood aside and helps Flynn up from the ground.

"Mr. President…" Flynn uttered. Darren gently pushes Flynn aside as he slowly walks up to Zagi and his men, breathing heavily, his fists clenched tightly and fire burning inside his eyes.

"Nobody…hurts…MY…FRIENDS!" Darren yelled, his voice quivering with rage.

Zagi turns to his men and yells, "Don't just stand there! Attack!"

His man who was grabbing hold of Judith growls as he releases her and goes up to Darren. He charges towards Darren and swings his fist at him. Darren quickly dodges by ducking and as he gets up, delivers a powerful uppercut under his chin. The impact sends the man staggering backwards and Darren then punches him in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The informant releases Rita and goes after Darren next. He runs over to Darren and swings his fist at him. Only for Darren to grab his arm and gives it a twist, making the informant scream in pain and anguish. Darren then releases his arm and the informant immediately falls to the ground and rolls over, grabbing his arm in pain.

Zagi is now looking extremely terrified. He quickly goes behind the two men who are holding Yuri.

"After them!" Zagi ordered them. The two men release Yuri, who falls on his knees, and goes over to Darren at the same time. While all of this is going on, Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, Rita and Judith are watching this in both shock and amusement.

One man swings his leg over at Darren. Darren ducks down and as he gets up, grabs his leg and swings him over, making the man fall on his back. The other man then swings his fist, aiming at his abdomen. Darren stops him by grabbing his fist and punches him in the nose, making the man yell in pain and backs away.

The man on the ground gets up and wraps Darren around his body and arms, stopping him. "PUNCH HIM! NOW!"

The man turns back to Darren and quickly takes this opportunity to deliver another punch at his attacker. Darren however jumps up and kicks the man in his face with both legs, breaking his nose again for the second time. The man yells in pain and backs away again.

Darren then throws his head back so hard that it also breaks the nose of the man behind him. The man yells in pain and Darren turns around, punches him hard in the gut and finally, deliver a punch across his left cheek, sending him tumbling onto the ground.

The other man turns back to Darren and tries to attack him again, only for Darren to give a swift kick right into his crotch. Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, Judith, Rita and Zagi all cringe at the sight of this. The man gave an extremely high-pitched groan as Darren lets down his leg and he falls over to the ground like a bag of cement.

Darren momentarily watches his last opponent laying on the ground with a sense of grim satisfaction. He then turns around and goes over to Zagi who is standing behind Yuri terrified.

"Yuri, please." Zagi begged, breathing heavily. "Stop him!"

Yuri smirks devilishly as he turns to Zagi. "Why should I? You're not my friend." Zagi stares at Yuri with his eyes as wide as dinner plates for a moment before turning back to Darren. He quickly runs over to the school doors and Darren then chases after him.

"HEEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!" Zagi screamed. He arrives at the school droos and tries to open them but they wouldn't budge. Then, Zagi froze as he felt Darren grabbing him by his left shoulder. Darren turns Zagi around and mercilessly grabs him by his collar and pins him onto the school doors.

"You enjoy torture huh? Let's see you enduring one yourself!" Darren yelled. He then turns around and tosses Zagi onto the ground, sending him rolling over. Zagi tries to get up but unfortunately Darren runs over and kicks him right into his face, sending him rolling over a few more times.

Zagi eventually finds himself staring at the sky momentarily before he sees Darren standing above him. Darren kneels down and grabs Zagi by his collar and pulls him up in front of his face.

"H-hey…p-please…have mercy!" Zagi pleaded, shivering with fear.

"But can I ask you a question?" Darren asked, narrowing his eyes. "How many times have you heard those words and ignore them?"

Zagi gasps and his eyes widen as Darren clenches his fist and pulls it back, ready to finish him off. But suddenly, a voice interrupted.

"Darren! Stop!"

Darren snaps his eyes open and turns his head around, seeing Judith, looking at him with deep concern.

"It's okay Darren. We are all fine now. There's no need to beat him up anymore." Judith said. "Please…calm down."

Darren sees Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Flynn, now standing properly on both feet, standing behind Judith, all looking at him with pleading eyes, wanting him to stop his rage.

He then lets out a sigh and turns back to Zagi. Darren glares at him and said coldly, "You're not worth it." He releases his grip and drops Zagi onto the floor. Zagi gets up and sighs heavily in relief. But suddenly, Darren goes near him and yells at him, causing Zagi to jump in shock and horror, "BUT IF YOU EVER GO NEAR MY FRIENDS AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL BE SITTING ON A WHEELCHAIR FOR MORE THAN A MONTH! GOT IT?!"

"Yes! Of course! I'll never do it again!" Zagi replied. He turns to his fallen men. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Darren, Yuri, Estelle, Judith, Rita and Flynn watch Zagi jolts away from the scene in incredible speed. His men then groan as they slowly stagger to their feet and try to follow after their leader.

"I got to be honest." Rita said, scratching her head. "That was glorious."

Darren walks over to the others and asked all of them. "Are you all alright?" Yuri, Estelle, Judith, Rita and Flynn nod their heads in response.

"Thanks to you, we are fine now." Estelle said.

"Darren, how are you such a great fighter?" Yuri asked with his eyes wide in amazement.

Darren sighs and said to Yuri as he pulls down the collar of his shirt, revealing a part of a dragon tattoo stitched on his chest, "You are not the only former juvenile in this school." Yuri and the others gasp.

"Darren…" Judith said and Darren turns to her. She smiles and bows her head in gratitude, "Thank you for helping us."

"Yeah…if it weren't for you," Flynn places his hand on Yuri's shoulder and smile. "Yuri would be a battered punching bag right now."

Darren smiles back and turns to Yuri. "Yuri, you don't have to worry anymore. I'll make sure Zagi and his men will never come near you again."

"Thanks, Darren." Yuri said, extending out a hand. Darren nods his head and shakes his hand.

"Now then," Yuri turns to his friends. "I got some unfinished business back home."

* * *

><p>Yuri's mother frowned as she watches the sun set from the sky through the window. Where could have her son gone to for the past four hours? She feels very worried. First her son is in a depressed state for days and now, he's suddenly gone. What is going to happen next?<p>

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she gasps. She gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. She opens it and widens her eyes, seeing Yuri, Estelle, Rita, Judith, Flynn and Darren standing at the doorway.

"Hey mom." Yuri said smiling. Her mother looks surprised to see her son smiling again. She lets out a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"Welcome home son." She said to Yuri and the two embrace. Estelle, Rita, Judith, Flynn and Darren all smile as they watched.

Both Yuri and his mother then pull back from the hug and he said, "Mom…I'm sorry for making you worry for the past few days."

His mother sighs again. "Yuri…it's okay. I just…I just don't like to see you acting so coldly again like the days after your father left us."

Yuri nods his head sadly. Darren walks up and said to his mother, "Ma'am, I'm the school president and maybe this will make you feel better. Your son…he's one of the best and well-behaved students I've seen lately in our school and he's also a very lucky person to have such great friends and a great mother. You're lucky too, to have a son like him."

His mother smiles at Darren. "Thank you." She turns back to Yuri and simply smiles at him as she strokes her son's hair.

"Well, I guess that's a happy ending!" Rita chuckled.

"And starting tomorrow," Estelle smirks as she places her fists at the sides of her hips. "We got a lot of rehearsing to do!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	16. One Last Break

_**Chapter 16: One Last Break**_

_**Christmas Eve…**_

It's been three weeks since Yuri and his friends stood against Zagi. Since then, the music club is once again rehearsing together and back on track in preparing for the state competition which is two months away. Yuri and his mother have invited Estelle, Judith, Rita, Flynn and Darren to their home for a Christmas gathering. The music club decided to have at least one more break before the New Year.

Yuri's mother is standing on a stool and placing a golden star on top of the Christmas tree while Yuri is hanging the stockings above the fireplace. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Yuri! Answer the door, will you?" Yuri's mother called.

"Sure!" Yuri replied as he goes over to the door and opens it, revealing his friends in winter clothing.

"Hello Yuri!" They all said in unison as they wave their hands.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Yuri said smiling.

"And thank you for inviting us!" Flynn replied with a grin.

"Come on in." Yuri stands aside, allowing all of them to step inside. When they are all in, they remove their boots as Yuri closes the door.

Estelle sighs heavily. "Wow. Three weeks sure passed by really fast. And I'm sure February will arrive soon as well at this rate."

Rita wraps an arm around Estelle and smirks. "Cheer up Estelle. I'm sure we have practiced enough throughout the whole month of December, don't we?" Estelle cocks an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I thought I'm the one who usually says that to you." Estelle said. The two girls then simply laughed.

Yuri's mother gets down from the stool and walks over to everyone. "Hey guys, Yuri and I already place some cookies at the table. You can all take one if you like."

"Alright!" Rita said.

"Great!" Estelle added. The two girls quickly rush over to the table to grab a cookie. Yuri, Flynn, Judith and Darren all laugh at the sight of this.

Flynn turns to Yuri. "Yuri, are you feeling better?"

Yuri smiles and nods his head. "Yeah, I'm just glad Zagi hasn't bothered me again for three weeks."

"Yuri, there's absolutely no way he will ever go near you again since he now knows you're associated with me." Darren said, folding his arms.

"Whatever happens to Yuri, you'll always have us." Judith added.

"Thank you, all of you." Yuri said, nodding his head again.

"Now then, enough about that, let's just relax and have fun! It's Christmas Eve after all." Flynn smiled. Yuri laughed and wraps an arm around his friend.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>After they had their cookies, Yuri's mother served them cups of hot chocolate and Rita, Judith, Flynn and Darren sat together at the living room chatting. Meanwhile, Yuri escorts Estelle to his room as she requested him to give her a tour of his room.<p>

Yuri opens the door to his room and Estelle steps inside, seeing that his room is neat and clean and what caught her eyes is his shelf mounted on the wall filled with books, computer games and Star Wars action figures.

"Oooh nice." Estelle said, already memorized by his shelf and goes over to it.

Yuri chuckles and said, "Yeah, I used to be a big fan of Star Wars. I don't buy a lot of toys anymore but I'm glad I still got my vintage action figures in my room. You know, for childhood memories."

Estelle nods her head while continue staring at his shelf. After looking at his action figures, Estelle now lowers her eyes at the lower shelf which are filled with all of his books, arranged neatly and in alphabetical order. She slowly scans Yuri's book collection until when she reaches the right end; she sees a portrait, showing a photo of three people. Estelle widens her eyes at the photo. "Is that…"

Yuri sighs. "Yeah." He goes over to the shelf and picks up the photo. "This is a picture of me, my mom and my dad. This picture was taken years ago where my dad takes me and my mom to Universal Studios. I never forgot that trip. It reminds me of the times when my whole family is still alive and together. My dad was a nicest person I ever know. Whenever I had problems, he always knew what to do. And that is why I admire him so much."

The two remain silent for a moment before Estelle pats Yuri's back. Yuri turns to Estelle and sees her smiling. "I'm sure your father would be very proud of you right now if he was here." She said.

Yuri smiles back at Estelle. "Thanks." He said.

This makes Estelle gasp and blush. She then turns her head away in embarrassment and chuckled. "Yeah."

Yuri places the photo back on the shelf and turns to Estelle. "Estelle…I really do want to thank you." Estelle turns back to Yuri, looking puzzled. "If you hadn't formed this club, I would never become a different person today."

Estelle smiles at Yuri again. "You're welcome."

Then, Yuri closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Estelle, much to her surprise. But after a while, Estelle sighs and hugs Yuri back. Her smile widens as the two stay together in the warm embrace for a minute. She can feel that her bond with Yuri strengthens by it and accepts the fact that he is truly important to her.

The two then break away from the hug. "Let's go back downstairs." Yuri said. Estelle nods her head in agreement. The two hold each other's hands and they make their way to the bottom floor.

The two walk down the stairs and see Rita, Judith, Flynn and Darren playing a board game on the dining table. The four look up at them.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Rita asked.

"Yuri gave me a tour around his room. That's all." Estelle replied.

"Come over guys. You're just in time to play Monopoly with us." Judith said. Yuri and Estelle look at each other happily before they go over to the dining table to join the others.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Estelle, Rita, Judith, Flynn and Darren decide to go back home to have their own Christmas dinners with their families. They put on their boots and they all wave Yuri goodbye. Yuri wave back at them and watch them all leave his house. Yuri then closes the door and goes to the kitchen to help his mother prepare their Christmas dinner.<p>

After they finished cooking the fried turkey, they bring it outside and place it on the table. The two then sit down, say their prayers, take their forks and spoons and cut the turkey.

After Yuri and his mother place their own pieces of Turkey onto their plates, his mother turns to her son. "Yuri, you're very lucky to have friends like them." She said. Yuri nods his head in agreement. "Your father would be very happy for you."

Yuri smiles at his mother. The two then spent the rest of the night, eating their dinner and catching up with things, bonding together as mother and son.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Months Later…<strong>_

The school state music competition has finally arrived. The school provided the music club, joined by Flynn, Darren, Mr. Raven, the principal and the school cheering squad which consists of their fellow students, free transportation to the venue of the competition.

It was a thirty minute ride from the school to the venue. When they arrived at their destination, Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith quickly step out of the bus and they gasp and widen their eyes at the venue of the competition. It was a tall rectangular-shaped building with many glass windows and made of brick walls painted in white and there's a flight of stairs leading to the entrances which are three pairs of wide wooden doors.

They then look around the exterior and see several people walking their way to the theatre. There are also huge groups of students from the other participating schools standing outside the theatre, listening to a briefing from their teachers and principals before making their way inside.

Yuri then wraps an arm around Estelle and Judith. "I never thought we have made it this far." He said.

Rita smiles as she wraps an arm around Estelle, thus forming a full group embrace. "Let's give them our best and show them what we're made of!" Rita said.

Estelle smirks in determination. "Let's do this!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	17. Our Biggest Performance

_**Chapter 17: Our Biggest Performance**_

_1 month ago…_

"_Guys, we only got one month left before the big day. And I've decided which song we're going to play for the competition." Estelle said to Yuri, Judith and Rita who all sat together on the couch in the music club room._

"_What song is it?" Rita asked._

"_Well…" Estelle then reveals what she is holding behind her back which are two sheets of paper. "My own song."_

_Judith and Rita widen their eyes. "Your own song?" Judith asked in concern._

"_Estelle, I know you're being ambitious but we only have a month away and you want us to perform a song that we don't even know?" Rita added._

"_I know and I apologize that I'm making you guys do this but…I don't just want to be a singer. I also want to be a songwriter. And it's because music is my passion. That is why I want to do more than just singing." Estelle explained._

"_Do you really have faith in the song you wrote?" Judith asked. Estelle responds by nodding her head._

"_I have faith in you and your music." Yuri said smiling. Estelle smiles back at Yuri._

"_Thanks." She said to him._

_Rita and Judith turn to each other and sigh. The two turn back to Estelle and smile. "Well, you're the leader so, we believe in you too." Rita said. Estelle turns to her and Judith and grins._

"_Thank you!"_

"_Now then, let's not waste any more time." Judith clasps her hands together. "Let's do this."_

**Present…**

The four members sit together in the theatre's dressing room, having one last gathering before their turn to perform.

All four take deep breaths, feeling anxious for their time to perform. Estelle then decides to give one last speech to her fellow club members before their turn comes.

"Guys, I just want to say that the past seven months together is one of the greatest times I ever had and I owe it to all of you." Estelle said to everyone present.

"You're welcome." Judith said smiling.

"We had a few ups and downs, but we overcome them because of we stayed together." Estelle added. Yuri nods his head in agreement as he remembers the day he and his friends stood against Zagi and his gang. "And whatever happens out there, all we got to do is give our very best. Regardless whether we win or not, we already achieved something together. And that is everlasting friendship, which is an achievement that lasts forever and ever."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everyone turn their heads to it. The door opens and Darren pokes his head in.

"Hey guys, there are a few people who wish to meet you." Darren said to them. Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith look confused. Who could want to pay them a visit?

Darren then opens the door fully, revealing Jude, Milla, Alvin and Leia standing at the doorway. The four gasp upon seeing them.

"It's the previous music club members!" Estelle said.

Alvin smirks and gives a salute. "That's right! And we're here today to give you all some support."

"Also, we have some words to say to you." Jude added.

The four step into the room and stand in front of Yuri and the others. Leia places her hands behind her back before she speaks, "First of all, we all want to thank you for carrying on the baton from us. It's great to see the school's music club still continuing on after our graduation."

"Second, never give up your passion for music. Even though the four of us have gone our separate ways, our love for music still remains inside of us and I'm sure it will remain inside you all as well." Milla said as she places her hands on her hips.

"Third, all of you have great talent. Never let it go to waste." Jude said as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"And last but not least, give all of us a great performance." Alvin said, winking an eye.

A smirk appears on Yuri's face and he replied, "You got it! We'll give our best performance yet!" He, Estelle, Judith and Rita then each give them a thumbs-up. Jude, Milla, Leia and Alvin smile back at them.

The eight then cheer as they gave each other a massive group high-five.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for Tri-City High School!" The host named Sheena Fujibayashi said to the judges and everyone in the audience. The members of the audience then stand up from their seats and applaud, along with cheers and howls coming from the students of Tri-City High School. The Tri-City High School Music Band bow to everyone and leave with their instruments while the judges, who are sitting in front of the audience, write down their ratings on their paper.<p>

After they have left, Sheena then walks to the middle of the stage. "And now, please welcome the next participating school. It is…Vesperia High School!" The audience applaud again and the students of Vesperia High School cheered with one group holding up a banner that says '_GO VESPERIA MUSIC CLUB!_'

As Sheena leaves the stage, Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith confidently walk into the stage. Yuri and Judith are carrying their guitars; Rita pushes her drum set while Estelle walks over to the microphone. Yuri, Judith and Estelle turn to the front while Rita adjusts her seat and sits behind her drum set.

Yuri looks at the audience and spots his mother sitting in the middle, smiling and waving her hand at him. Yuri grins in delight, knowing that his mother is finally going to watch him perform for the first time ever.

Estelle spots Jude, Milla, Alvin, Leia, Flynn, Darren and Karol sitting together at the corner. Flynn winks an eye and gives a peace sign, wishing everyone good luck. Estelle chuckles and she takes the microphone from the stand. Rita looks up, strokes her hair away from her face and smile at the judges and audience.

As Yuri and Judith ready their guitars, one of the judges gestures Estelle to speak. She then speaks to the judges and audience with the microphone, "Hello everyone! The song we are going to perform is actually a song written by me. It's called _'God Knows'_. I hope everyone will enjoy our performance."

The members of the audience applaud again and the Vesperia High School students cheer and howl while the judges sit back and get ready to watch their performance. Rita then holds up her drum sticks and yells while hitting them together, "One…two…three…go!"

Rita then starts playing her drums while Yuri and Judith strum their guitars. Estelle waits for 28 seconds and when Yuri and Judith reach the end of their fast strumming; she starts to sing.

_**kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru**_

_**gomen ne nani mo dekinakute**_

_**itami wo wakachiau koto sae**_

_**anata wa yurushite kurenai**_

_**muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu**_

_**senaka mukete satteshimau**_

_**on the lonely rail**_

The audience start clapping along with the music.

_**watashi tsuiteiku yo**_

_**donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae**_

_**kitto anata wa kagayaite**_

_**koeru mirai no hate**_

_**yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni**_

_**my way kasanaru yo**_

_**ima futari ni God bless...**_

Yuri then does a guitar solo. A huge smile appears on his mother's face and she places her hands on her chest as she watches her son does it.

_**todokete atsuku naru omoi wa**_

_**genjitsu tokashite samayou**_

_**aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai**_

_**anata e afuredasu Lovin' you**_

As Judith strums her guitar, she sees Flynn, Darren and Karol pumping their fists into the air.

_**semete utsukushii yume dake wo**_

_**egakinagara oikakeyou**_

_**for your lonely heart**_

Some of the students cheer as they now stand up, hold up their banner and pump their fists into the air.

_**yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo**_

_**me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou**_

_**watashi kakugo shiteru**_

_**kurai mirai datte**_

_**tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne**_

_**my wish kanaetai noni**_

_**subete wa God knows...**_

Rita, Yuri and Judith now slow down as Estelle sings the next verse of the song.

_**anata ga ite watashi ga ite**_

_**hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta**_

_**awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara**_

_**kizuato nazoru**_

Rita starts slamming her drums at a fast pace again.

_**dakara watashi **_

Yuri and Judith strum their guitars at a fast pace again as Estelle sings the final verse of the song.

_**tsuiteiku yo**_

_**donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae**_

_**kitto anata wa kagayaite**_

_**koeru mirai no hate**_

_**yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni**_

_**my way kasanaru yo**_

_**ima futari ni God bless...**_

Estells then holds the microphone over to Yuri is now standing next to her. She holds the microphone in front of Yuri's guitar as he finishes the song with one last guitar solo. The audience clap along to the song until after 30 seconds, Yuri makes a final swing across the strings of his guitar, thus finishing the song.

As the song finishes, Rita also throws one of her drumsticks into the air and as it falls down to her, she perfectly catches it with her right hand.

Everyone in the audience then stand up and gave Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith a standing ovation, along with loud cheers from the students of Vesperia High School.

"WAY A GO GUYS!" Flynn shouted from his seat.

"WELL DONE SON!" Yuri's mother cried happily as she claps her hands.

Estelle and Yuri wipes off the sweat from their foreheads and smile at each other, both are happy that everyone in the audience has enjoyed their performance. Rita and Judith walk over to them and the four hold each other's hands. They turn to the front and bow down to the judges and audience.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, all the performances made by the remaining participating schools have ended and everyone walks out of the theatre and have a one hour break while the judges take their time to give their final ratings on each participating school.<p>

Upon stepping out of the theatre, Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith are greeted by a huge applause from their fellow students, Mr. Raven and the principal. The principal then walks over to the four and shake hands with each of them, starting with Estelle.

"Well done Estelle! That was a great performance you and your club made! Absolutely brilliant!" The principal said with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Kline!" Estelle replied.

The principal then walks over to Yuri and shakes her hand with him. "Yuri Lowell, you were great on the stage with that guitar! I am very proud of you!" The principal said to him.

A huge grin appears on Yuri's face. This is the first time the principal actually gave him a compliment. He never thought it would ever happen as in the past, he was always given chides and detentions from her. But now, the principal is praising him and he is extremely happy.

"Thank you very much!" Yuri nods his head.

The principal walks over to Rita and shakes her hand. "You too Rita! You are a great drummer! Keep it up!"

"Thanks!" Rita said smiling.

The principal finally walks over to Judith and shakes her hand. "You too Judith! Great job on the bass!"

"Thank you principal!" Judith said.

The principal then goes to the middle and Darren steps forward and holds up a camera. Estelle, Yuri, Rita and Judith stand close to the principal and stood before the camera.

"Stand still. One, two, three!" Darren then presses the button on the camera and takes a picture. When he's done, everyone applauded again.

"Yuri!"

Yuri turns his head and sees his mother standing behind the students, waving her hand and smiling at him.

"Mom!" Yuri cried happily. He walks over to his mother and the students politely step aside to allow him to pass through. The two then embrace.

"Son, that was magnificent!" Yuri's mother said to her son. "Your father would have been proud."

Yuri rests his chin on his mother's shoulder and he sighs blissfully. "Yeah." He said smiling.

Estelle, Rita and Judith smile blissfully as they see the two lock together in a loving embrace. Flynn and Darren who are standing nearby also smile at the sight.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone return back to the theatre while the participants return backstage. Everyone waited for a few more minutes before Sheena enters onto the stage, with an envelope in her hand. The murmuring from the audience disappears as Sheena turns to the front.<p>

"Welcome back, everybody! I have the final results in my hand but before we reveal the top 3, let's welcome back all of the participating teams!" Sheena said.

Everyone in the audience applaud as all ten participating bands, including Estelle, Yuri, Rita and Judith, walk into the stage. Everyone stood behind Sheena and turn to the front.

"Even though we are only giving awards to the top 3 schools, I feel that everyone who has appeared on stage have equally played extremely well and they should all be admired for their efforts. So let's give them one last round of applause!" Sheena said.

Everyone in the audience stand up from their seats and give a standing ovation to all the participating bands. After a minute of clapping, everyone sit back while Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith take deep breaths, awaiting the results.

"Alright, these are the best 3 schools that the judges have rated." Sheena then opens up the envelope and first reads the third placed band.

"In third place…Graces High School!" Sheena announced. All the students and teachers of Graces High School stand up from their seats and applaud while Asbel Lhant, Cheria Barnes, Pascal and Hubert Ozwell cheer happily and pump their fists into the air.

The participating bands clap their hands as well as Asbel, Cheria, Pascal and Hubert step forward and one of the judges walk up to them with a bronze trophy in his hand. Asbel shakes hands with the judge before he passes the trophy to him. Asbel grabs the trophy and he, Cheria, Pascal and Hubert bow to the audience. Everyone present clap again.

The four go back to where they originally stood and Sheena announces the second-placed band.

"And now, in second place…Abyss High School!" Sheena announced.

"YEAH!" The students and teachers of Abyss High School stood up from the seats and applaud. Luke Fon Fabre, Tear Grants, Guy Cecil and Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear jump merrily and give each other a group-hug.

The second judge walks onto the stage with a silver trophy in her hand. The four then step forward and Luke stood in front of the judge. The judge shakes hands with Luke and passes the silver trophy to him.

"Do you think we'll win first place?" Rita said to her fellow band members, feeling extremely nervous.

Yuri smiles at her. "Stay positive and keep your head high Rita."

Rita nods her head and the four turn back to the front. Meanwhile, Luke turns to the front and he, Tear, Guy and Natalia bow to the audience. The audience clapped again.

After Luke, Tear, Guy and Natalia return back to where they originally stood, Sheena sighs and looks at her envelope again. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all been waiting for…"

Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith tighten their grips on each other's hands as all four are now equally feeling anxious.

"In first place…the champion of this year's state high school music competition is…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I'm evil, aren't I? XD The next chapter will be the final chapter of the story and it's really bittersweet for me to finally end this story soon. Stay tune for the epilogue to see if Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith did win the competition. ;) Also, read and review!**


	18. Our Happy Ending

**Sovereign: Here it is guys, this is final chapter of The Band. I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. And now, onto the final chapter. Enjoy.**

_**Epilogue: Our Happy Ending**_

_**Four Years Later…**_

"Well?! Did you guys win?!" A fourteen year old freshman student named Genis Sage yelled in anxiety.

"Yeah! We want to know!" Another freshman named Elize Lutus, who is sitting to him, cried.

"Don't stop!" Two juniors named Marta Lualdi and Emil Castagnier, who are standing behind Genis and Elize, cried in unison.

The six grown-ups who are standing in front of them laughed. They were none other than Yuri, Estelle, Rita, Judith, Flynn and Darren themselves. The six of them have been telling them their story the whole time inside the school's music club room as an inspirational talk to the four new club members, just like Jude, Milla, Alvin and Leia did before.

Genis, Elize, Marta and Emil are the school's newest music club members after Yuri and his friends went through their graduation. Two years after the competition, Yuri and Judith were the first to graduate, leaving Estelle and Rita to manage the club themselves. Fortunately, Marta and Emil, who both have passion for music, join in upon their first day of high school and both Estelle and Rita taught them how to play the guitar and bass. The two have since gain mastery over the stringed instruments, just like Yuri and Judith before them. Then another two years later, Estelle and Rita also graduate and the two reunite with Yuri, Judith, Flynn and Darren and the six still remain together as a group since.

After the two left, Emil became the new band leader and the president of the music club while Marta now not only plays the bass but also vocals too. Genis and Elize then join in to fill in the spots of drummer and second guitarist, thus creating a whole new generation of the Vesperia High School Music Club.

Yuri Lowell, now 21-years old, stuffs his hands into his pockets and nods his head. "Yes, we did."

"HOORAY!" Genis, Elize, Marta and Emil cheered.

"WOOHOO!" Genis added while pumping his fists into the air.

But the happiness was short-lived when Estelle, now 19-years old, interrupted by saying, "But we didn't win the national stage."

"Awww…" The four new music club members moan and sadly lower their heads and droop their shoulders.

"But it doesn't matter." The now 19-year old Rita shrugs. Genis, Elize, Marta and Emil look back up at the six adults. "What truly matters to us is that we all succeeded as a music band. And that is already a huge achievement right there."

"And now, we hopefully wish you guys can follow that same path too." The now 21-year old Judith said.

A smirk appears on Emil's face as he said, "Don't worry guys. You can count on us!" Marta, Genis and Elize all smile and nod their heads.

"Thanks guys." Yuri grinned.

"So what happens after you guys graduate?" Marta asked the six.

"After Judith and I graduate, we went to the same university together and…" The now 21-year old Darren wraps an arm around Judith, who chuckled. "We both started dating."

"And our relationship is still strong." Judith said, winking an eye.

"What about you two, Yuri and Estelle?" Elize asked the purple-haired man and the pink-haired woman.

"Yup, we're officially a couple too." Yuri said as he and Estelle hold hands.

"And I manage to go into the same university as him too." Estelle smiled.

"Unfortunately, Flynn and I didn't." Rita added. Then a smirk appears on her face. "But luckily, there's always Facebook." Emil, Marta, Genis and Elize laughed in response.

"Whatever the future beholds for you four, just remember." The now 21-year old Flynn spoke while placing his hands behind his back. "Always stay positive, never give up and in the words of the late Steve Jobs, _'Stay hungry, stay foolish'_."

"Got it." Genis said, nodding his head.

The six adults then hold up their hands and so do Emil, Marta, Genis and Elize. They all gather together and gave each other a massive group high-five.

"YEAH!" They all cheered in unison.

"Alright guys!" Emil turns to his fellow band members. "Let's go for a ten minute break and when we return, let's get back to practicing!"

Yuri, Estelle, Judith, Rita, Flynn and Darren then stand aside and watch the new generation of the school's music club leave the room.

Yuri wraps an arm around Estelle, who then grabs his hand. "I'm sure they will succeed." Estelle said with a blissful smile.

"Yeah." Yuri said as his lips slowly pull up to form a smirk. "Just like that very day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years ago…<strong>_

"VESPERIA HIGH SCHOOL!" Sheena shouted. Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith gasp and widen their eyes in surprise while everyone present in the theatre erupts into a mixture of cheers, howls and clapping. The four turn to each other as huge smiles appear on their faces. They then jump happily and wrap their arms around each other into a group-hug.

Flynn, Darren, Karol, Yuri's mother and the students of Vesperia High School cheered from their seats while the teachers and the principal applauded. Jude, Milla and Leia clap their hands while Alvin places his fingers into his mouth and whistles.

Sheena and the other participating music bands also gave a huge applause to Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith.

"We did it guys!" Judith cried.

"Yes we did it!" Rita shouted as tears of joy form in her eyes.

"We have won!" Estelle added as her eyes are also tearing up.

"This is amazing!" Yuri yelled.

The third and last judge then enters the stage with a gold trophy in his hands. Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith turn to the judge and walk up to him. The judge then extends one of his hands and Estelle shakes it. He then passes the trophy to Estelle.

"Congratulations Vesperia High School! You deserve it!" The judge said to Estelle and her band.

Estelle starts laughing gleefully as she holds the trophy in her hands while Yuri, Rita and Judith stood behind her and place their hands on the trophy as well.

As everyone continues applauding, Estelle passes the trophy to Rita who then holds the trophy up in the air, causing the Vesperia High School students to cheer louder.

Yuri places his hand on Estelle's shoulder. She turns to Yuri and the two smile blissfully at each other.

"We did it Yuri." Estelle uttered.

"Thank you for everything Estelle." Yuri said to her.

"You too, Yuri." She said. Estelle then wraps her hands around Yuri's neck while Yuri wraps his hands around her waist and then, the two close their eyes, lean towards each other and kiss.

This will certainly be a moment which they will remember forever and ever.

**THE END**

**Sovereign: *Sniff* It's really bittersweet to finally end this story. Again, I would like to thank Telitah, Link Fangirl01, agarfinkel, Koware ta, AquaBluey, Tracy247, zmon, Guest, FanOfFanFiction820, The Legend of Zelda Fangirl and Eurye for reviewing this story! At the same time, I'm happy that I've completed this story, but I'm also sad that the journey is over. But, not to worry, this is definitely not the last Tales story I'll be writing. In fact, I already have a Tales of Graces story idea in my mind right now and wanting to write about it. XD So thanks to all of you for joining me with this story and until next time...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
